Kimi no Tamashi
by Renhika
Summary: Kimi no Tamashi (ton âme) Elle voulait mourir, tout oublier de ce monde, ne plus souffrir, mais il allait en décider autrement, deux destins se croisent, deux âmes qui se comprennent, une histoire... Résumé horrible...bref Ace x OC et sous-entendu Marco x Luffy (très léger) T pour le langage
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le début de tout**

**Alors bon je vais expliquer un peu avant de commencer, cette fic qui m'est sortit d'un coup de ma tête alors que je suis plus sur les idoles que les mangas en ce moment xD, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle va donner.**

**Mais d'abord sachez bien que la fic commence à un temps où Marco était un peu plus jeune peu avant l'arrivé d'Ace sur le bateau de BB (é_è bah quoi il plus tout jeune quand y a Ace *évite les flammes de Marco* mais euh T_T) et elle va aller assez loin, en tout cas elle va dépasser Marinford xP**

**Voilà Bonne lecture ^^**

**è_é Ren est à moi alors pas touche, é_è et puis ça dit « enfant » à chaque fois car pour les vieux comme Marco *évite les coups* bah c'est plus jeune donc une gamine xD On sera toujours par rapport à elle c'est un POV externe qui ne fait que la suivre (stalker ? xD)**

**T_T les autres ne sont pas à moi**

**L'histoire est lente au debut mais après xD elle est rapide (zais ecris tous les chapitres ^o^)**

**Encore pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe**

Un désert,

Une jeune fille perdue, trahie, sans espoir…tout était fini pour elle, le trou dans son ventre tachait sa robe blanche d'un liquide rouge.

Le vent soufflait, griffant son visage. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, peu l'importait, la douleur n'était rien. Comme elle n'était rien. Elle n'attendait plus rien de ce monde qui l'avait trop souvent blessé. Elle n'attendait plus rien de ces humains qui n'avaient fait que l'utilise. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose…disparaitre…que ce monde la libère, que ce monde la laisse enfin vivre…

Elle n'était plus rien…

L'espoir fait vivre, mais quand il n'y plus d'espoir, avec quoi vit-on ? Elle soupira avant de laisser son corps s'écrouler sur le sol. Le monde la laissera-t-elle mourir comme elle le désirait ? Avait-elle obtenue ce droit ?

Des pas se firent entendre. Elle osa se redresser pour regarder ce qui l'approchait. Cependant, elle ne vit rien, il n'y avait rien. Pourquoi ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou bien était-elle déjà dans l'autre monde ?

A nouveau, elle se laissa tomber, les pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Elle n'avait plus la force de se redresser une seconde fois pour ne rien voir…de toute façon elle n'avait plus la force de vivre encore longtemps. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement.

Une main passa alors dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentit soulevé, une douce odeur l'entoura. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Tout allait bien pour elle, tout…Sa force revint peu à peu, elle eut le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Un jeune homme la portait, il n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle.

-« Qui… »

-« Ne parle pas, tu vas te fatiguer »

Elle obéi, de toute manière elle n'avait pas la force de dire un mot de plus. Elle huma l'odeur du jeune blond, elle aimait cette odeur rassurante. Elle avait l'impression que comme ça tout allait bien.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux. Mais cette fois ne les rouvrit pas tout de suite.

Un rayon de soleil frappa la paupière de l'enfant endormi, la réveillant ainsi petit à petit. Elle se redressa doucement en sentant une douleur dans son ventre. En soulevant un peu la couverture, elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais une chose manquait…le jeune blond.

Elle posa alors un pied au sol…sol qui ne semblait pas vraiment stable. Elle allait se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant légèrement sursauté. Son jeune blond était là. Il s'approcha doucement de l'enfant pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle restait malgré tout réticente. Après tout elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme.

-« N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai pas de mal »

L'enfant avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle, avait les cheveux blonds et montrait son torse parfaitement sculpté. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper s'il voulait lui faire du mal.

Mais le blond semblait avoir vu sa crainte et n'avait pas bougé. Il s'assit au sol et attendit que l'enfant lui donne l'autorisation de l'approcher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença tout de même à perdre patience, il ne savait pas comment faire pour que la petite lui fasse confiance.

-« …Tu sais je veux juste voir si ta blessure à besoin d'être à nouveau désinfecté… »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, l'enfant toucha le bandage sur son ventre tout en continuant de dévisager l'homme.

-« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser voir ? »

L'enfant répondit négativement de la tête.

-« Très bien…es-ce que tu veux quelques chose de particulier ? »

Elle hocha positivement

-« Je t'écoute »

Elle voulait parler, mais sa voix ne sortait pas. Elle avait peur, peur qu'une fois encore ses mots ne soit pas correct, qu'une fois encore sa dernière vision de ce monde ne s'effondre. Doucement elle remonta complètement sur le lit et cacha une petite partie de son visage.

-« Je pense que je t'effraie un peu. Alors je vais essayer de répondre pour le mieux aux questions qu'une enfant dans ta situation pourrait se poser, d'accord ? »

La fille bouda légèrement en voyant qu'il la prenait pour une enfant mais hocha positivement la tête.

-« Bien, d'abord, mon nom est Marco, peut-être que tu l'as déjà entendu, je suis le commandant de la première division de Barbe blanche… »

Elle blêmit en comprenant que cet homme était vraiment beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Ses muscles se mirent à trembler. Et Marco le vit tout de suite.

-« Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire, personne ne va rien te faire, respire, détends-toi, d'accord ? »

Mais l'enfant ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Marco ne pu que soupirer et continua son monologue pour répondre aux questions de la petite.

-« Tu es sur le navire de la première division, nous allons nous diriger vers le navire principale »

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, devait-elle paniqué ? Elle allait se retrouver sur le bateau du grand Barbe blanche.

-« …Y a d'autres questions ? »

Elle hocha positivement, mais ne parla toujours pas. L'expression du visage de Marco n'avait pas vraiment changé, il semblait encore blaser.

-« Hummm…On n'attend rien de toi, on ne te fera rien c'est promis, quand ta blessure sera guéri tu seras libre de demander à retrouver terre ou bien à rester avec nous…encore des questions ? »

L'enfant était assez surprise, elle n'avait jamais connu une tel gentillesse…elle hocha positivement de la tête encore une fois. Marco soupira et essaya de chercher quelles questions pouvait-elle se poser.

-« …qu'es-ce que tu peux bien te poser comme question ?...Ah ! Je sais ! Tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai sauvé et pourquoi on est n'attends rien de toi ? »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête positivement.

-« Y a pas de raison particulière, tu étais blessée et perdue j'allais pas te laisser mourir…et ne me sors pas que c'est ce que t'aurai préféré ! Gamine ! »

Elle n'allait pas le dire, elle pensait maintenant que la mort lui faisait peur. Mais elle bouda légèrement en entendant le commandant l'appeler comme si c'était une enfant.

-« Je… »

Marco observa la jeune fille qui essayait de parler.

-« Je…Je… »

-« Respire, je te ferai rien » Essaya Marco pour la détendre

-« Je…Je suis pas une gamine ! »

Le blond soupira avant de sourire.

-« D'après les infirmières tu as entre 15 et 17 ans, tu es donc bien plus jeune que moi, donc t'es une gamine »

-« N-Non ! »

-« Tu as un nom peut-être ? »

-« O-O-Oui… »

-« J'ai le droit de le savoir ? »

Un silence répondit à Marco. Le commandant soupira, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de trop en dire, non plus. Le blond se releva avant de vouloir sortir mais il s'arrêta.

-« Ren… »

Marco se retourna vers la petite puis lui sourit chaleureusement, il retourna sur ses pas et alla s'assoir sur le lit près de Ren.

-« On fait des progrès, alors…es-ce que je peux voir ta blessure ou pas ? »

Ren tremblait toujours un peu, elle reste sur ses gardes. Mais elle s'approcha un peu plus de Marco pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à se blessure. Il retira délicatement le bandage sur son ventre, faisant attention aux moindres réactions de Ren. Il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le blond avait été assez choqué de voir une enfant perdue ainsi et surtout gravement blesser. Il regarda avec soit la blessure puis se leva pour se diriger vers une des étagères où il prit plusieurs fioles ainsi que du coton et de nouveaux bandages.

-« Allonge-toi ça serra mieux »

Ren obéi gentiment et s'allongea sur le dos. Marco posa tout le matériel sur le lit puis imbiba un morceau de coton d'alcool. Ren appréhendais déjà la piqure que lui ferai l'alcool sur sa plaie. Marco sourit en voyant le corps de Ren se crisper, il appliqua doucement le coton sur la plaie, essayant de pas trop appuyer pour évité de trop faire la souffrir.

-« Aller, encore un peu et je te refais ton bandage »

-« Hum… »

Marco désinfecta encore un peu la plaie puis reposa le coton sur le lit. Il prit le bandage et commença à couvrir la blessure de Ren qui c'était redressé. Une fois tout remit en place, Ren ne savait pu quoi faire. Elle se redressa doucement et remarqua enfin qu'elle n'avait pu les mêmes vêtements. Elle portait une simple chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Il tira un peu sur le col pour regarder en dessous de la chemise. Elle avait aussi de nouveau sous-vêtements. Ren rougit en pensant qu'on l'avait changé dans son sommeil. Elle s'accrocha doucement au bas de la chemise de Marco qui la regarda.

-« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-« M…Mes vêtements… »

-« Les infirmières ton changer, sauf que comme c'est tous des femmes plutôt âgée elle n'avait pas vraiment de fringue à ta taille donc on t'a mis une de mes chemises »

-« Et les sous-vêtements ? »

-« Ça j'en sais rien j'ai pas vraiment regardé… »

-« Je… »

Ren n'eut pas vraiment le temps de terminé que quelqu'un rentra sans frapper dans la chambre de Marco. Ren se cacha rapidement derrière Marco. Le blond regarda la brute qui venait d'entré d'un seul coup.

-« Soit encore plus brusque Thatch, rien de mieux pour lui faire peur ! »

-« Ah, j'avais oublié la gamine, désolé »

Ren gonfla les joues, elle n'était pas une gamine.

-« Bref, dans tous les cas, on arrive et Oyagi voudrait voir l'enfant »

-« Je… »

Thatch regarda la fille cachée derrière le grand blond, et Marco se retourna légèrement attendant la suite de la phrase.

-« Je suis pas une gamine ! »

Thatch soupira et Marco se mit à sourire.

-« Et quel est donc ton nom ? »

-« Ren ! »

-« Bon bah, Ren, tu lève ton popotin et debout tu vas voir Oyagi ! »

Ren ne savait pas trop si elle devait ou pas obéir. Elle restait quand même méfiante, mais en voyant Marco se lever et commencer à se diriger vers la sortie, elle le suivit. Pour l'instant elle n'arrivait à faire confiance qu'au blond. Son odeur l'enivra, la protégea.

Ren tenait fermement la chemise de Marco, finalement elle ressemblait beaucoup à une enfant, elle n'était pas très grande pour une adolescente, avec les cheveux assez court, brun et une frange qui lui tombait sur les yeux puis surtout, elle se cachait comme une enfant de 5 ans derrière le blond.

Tous les trois traversèrent une planche mise entre les deux navires pour aller sur le principal. Beaucoup des hommes arrêtèrent leurs occupations pour détourner le regard vers Ren. Celle-ci se sentait gêné et se colla encore plus au dos de Marco, manquant ainsi de le faire trébucher.

-« Faut que tu décolle un peu de moi Ren, sinon on va jamais pouvoir marché droit »

-« Je…je… »

-« Personne ne te fera rien, ils sont juste curieux »

-« H-Hum… »

Ren se décolla un peu et Marco pu reprendre sa marche. Ils avancèrent vers le centre du pont où se trouve un grand fauteuil, avec assit dessus Barbe Blanche. Ren cherchait par tous les moyens à se cacher derrière le commandant, mais ce dernier s'écarta et l'amena devant lui, collant son torse contre son dos.

-« Oyagi »

-« Gwahahahaha, mes fils, alors quel est donc ce petit agneau perdu que vous avez trouvé ? »

Ren gonfla à nouveau les joues, elle n'était ni une gamine, ni un petit agneau perdu. Marco sourit en voyant la bouille que faisait l'enfant. Il appuya avec un doigt sur une des joues pour la dégonfler avant que Thatch ne réponde.

-« C'est cette gamine, Ren qu'elle dit s'appeler »

-« J'suis pas une gamine » Marmonna Ren

Marco sourit avant de rediriger son regard vers son « père ». Ce dernier compris tout de suite ce que disait le regard de son fils. Il rigola un peu avant de reporter son attention sur Ren.

-« A toi de t'en occuper Marco, ça ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle devienne ma fille, mais les mers sont dangereuse, si tu décide de la garder, il faudra la préparer ! »

-« Pas de problème »

-« J'suis pas un gosse d'adoption… » Murmura Ren

Marco sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle gonfla à nouveau les joues, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle c'était retrouvée embarquée dans cette histoire…elle qui voulait juste disparaitre.

-« Aller viens la miss, on va voir si notre tailleur peut pas te faire des fringues à ta taille »

-« Oh…Hum… »

Marco amena Ren vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le tailleur de barbe blanche eut beaucoup de mal à prendre les mesures de Ren qui ne faisait que se débattre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir encore accepté les autres. Marco du prendre lui-même les mesures et demander au tailleur ce qu'il devait faire.

Cette petite allait lui donner du fils à retordre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Simili D Axel : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, pour répondre à ta question, vu que la fic est totalement écrite et que certain me harcèle pour que je la poste (des amis XD) je posterai un chapitre par jour ^o^**

**Mufy : Voilà la suite xP**

**Merci pour vos review ^o^**

**Chapitre 2 : L'âme**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Ren était monté à bord du navire de Barbe blanche. Sa blessure était presque totalement guérie, mais la jeune fille passer son temps à faire tourner en bourrique le premier commandant. Ne faisant toujours confiance à personne d'autre que lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser à un autre commandant pour faire ses missions. Il devait donc s'occuper de tout, son entrainement, son éducation qui pour lui était très compliqué…une adolescente à éduquer…

-« Marco ? » Appela Ren

-« Je…je…j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu t'es blessé ? »

Ren secoua négativement la tête

-« Bah alors ? »

-« Problème de fille… »

Marco mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre puis emmena Ren à l'infirmerie pour son problème. Il rejoignit Thatch dans la cuisine.

-« Alors le grand frère protecteur ? »

-« Ha ? »

-« Depuis que les autres te vois avec Ren, ils ont hésités entre « papa poule » ou « grand frère protecteur » déduisant que si ils disaient « papa poule » tu les tabasserais en insinuant que tu étais vieux ils ont choisi le grand frère »

-« Je sens que je vais les tabasser… »

-« Oh, faut bien rire, sinon la Ren ? Elle arrive à s'adapter ? »

-« Ouais, tant que je suis là, par contre des qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut l'approcher c'est autres choses »

-« Tu lui as demandé ce qui lui était arrivé ? »

-« Hum…elle a rien dit…elle veut surement pas en parler »

-« Surement »

Marco se retourna en sentant une nouvelle présence arriver, Ren rentra dans la cuisine les joues rouges. Elle était adorable, il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-« Aller p'tite sœur, on va aller t'entrainer »

-« P'tite sœur ? »

-« Si je suis le grand frère protecteur, t'es la petite sœur couvé avec tes 17 ans tout craché »

Ren ne comprit pas vraiment mais ne pu s'empêcher rire. Elle acquit et suivit alors Marco. L'entrainement était dur, mais elle savait qu'elle deviendra ainsi plus forte, que plus elle devenait forte moins on pourrait la blesser. Et moins elle se accroché à des choses inutiles.

L'heure du diner sonna, c'était l'heure que Ren redoutait le plus car elle était obligée d'aller manger dans la grande salle et tout le monde en profitait pour lui parler. Elle soupira en s'installant à coté de Marco et le plus loin possible de son voisin de gauche, Thatch. Les conversations allait et venait…elle s'ennuyait un peu. Ren se leva en voyant qu'il manque de l'eau. Elle alla dans la cuisine, son ventre gargouiller.

-« Pourquoi ils sont aussi long à servir ? » Dit-il en soupirant

Soudain, elle vu une corbeille de fruit, elle avait tellement faim. Un petit fruit avant le repas n'était pas si grave. Ren prit le premier fruit qu'elle fit, il avait une forme bien différente des autres. Elle croqua dedans, bizarrement, ce fruit n'était ni mauvais ni bon…il était comme sans gout. Elle continuant de la manger sans se rendre compte du changement qui opérait dans son corps.

-« Qu'es-ce que tu- »

Marco se précipita vers Ren la secoua

-« Crache ! Crache ! »

Ren avala sa dernière bouché et laissa le trognon du fruit tomber. Avant de pousser les mains de Marco.

-« Mais ça va pas ? »

-« Tu l'as mangé…c'est pas vrai… »

-« C'est qu'un fruit, c'est pas si grave… »

Marco soupira, au même moment Thatch rentra dans la cuisine les trouvant un peu trop long à revenir.

-« Qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Ren a mangé le fruit du démon de Joz… »

-« Quoi ? » Dirent Thatch et Ren en même temps

Marco ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer et Thatch sortit de la salle. Il allait bien falloir l'annoncer à l'homme. Ren s'avança doucement vers Marco et tira un peu sur sa veste.

-« Je…je… »

-« Je sais que tu ne savais pas…mais maintenant que c'est fait va falloir qu'on sache qu'elle fruit c'est et que j'arrive à t'apprendre à t'en servir ! »

-« Hum… »

Thatch rentra à nouveau dans la cuisine.

-« Joz est désespéré et jure, sinon d'après ses recherches, il s'agissait du fruit du Tama (boule pour boule d'âme), un paramecia, Ren doit pouvoir, contrôler les âmes errantes, avoir un feu qui ne blesse que les âmes et normalement elle peut copier les pouvoirs qu'à une âme »

-« En gros…les pouvoirs des utilisateurs des fruits de démon ? »

-« A condition d'avoir touché l'âme de l'autre au moins une fois ! »

Ren ne comprenait plus rien, elle s'approcha de Marco qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour essayer de la détendre.

-« T'en fais pas, j'vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Ren acquis doucement, ce qui lui arrivait l'inquiétait quand même. Elle se colla au torse de Marco qui plaça ses bras autour d'elle. Ren avait prit cette douce habitude, elle se sentait rassurer dans les bras du blond et son odeur la protégeait.

Une nouvelle personne rentra dans la cuisine.

-« Marco, faut que tu viennes, on doit changer de capte ! »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Marco

-« Jimbei a intercepté un gamin qui veut la tête d'Oyagi, et donc Oyagi a décidé d'aller régler ça… »

-« On peut très bien le faire sans lui » Soupira Marco avant de reprendre « Très bien, dis-moi l'île j'te donne la direction. Ren retourne à table manger j'arrive »

Marco se décolla de Ren qui bouda un peu. Mais malgré tout elle retourna à table gardant toujours sa distance. Qui pouvait bien être l'imbécile à vouloir la tête de Barbe blanche ? Il fallait être fou !

**^o^**

Marco donnait 5 jours au navire pour arriver sur l'île où se trouvait Jimbei. Ren ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire, jamais elle n'avait été dans une position dangereuse. Les pirates de Barbe blanche étaient futés, les combats se déroulaient sur les bateaux ennemis, ou bien sur les bateaux secondaires. Devant rester toujours sur le bateau principal elle n'avait jamais été mise en danger. Mais cette fois, ils allaient accoster à terre, le fou qui voulait s'en prendre à Barbe blanche pourrait très bien attaquer le navire.

-« Ren ! »

L'appeler sursauta en entendant son prénom. Elle regarda Marco qui lui lançait un regard assez douteux. Ren ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, prise en plein fait.

-« Désolé… »

-« Si tu ne te concentre pas un peu, tu n'arrivera jamais à maîtriser ton pouvoir ! »

-« …Dis Marco ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Les entrainements que tu me fais…c'est très différent des vrais combats ? »

Marco fut un peu surprit de sa réponse mais comprit rapidement pourquoi elle était ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns.

-« T'en fais donc pas, Oyagi a dit qu'il s'occuperait du gamin qui voulait sa tête, tu n'aura qu'à rester sur le navire »

Ren soupira, un peu soulagé mais le doute restait toujours en elle.

-« Mais un jour ou l'autre… »

-« Faudra que tu te battes, oui, mais ce jour est encore loin. Ren, je ne te laisserai pas seule tant que tu ne seras pas correctement te défendre »

-« Hum…dis Marco ? »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, quand Ren se mettait à poser autant de question il en avait souvent pour longtemps.

-« Ouiiiii ? »

-« Tes flammes à toi…elles font mal ? »

-« Non, puis tu sais les tiennes ne font pas mal en soit, vu qu'elles ne peuvent que toucher les âmes »

-« J'ai l'impression d'exorciser des fantômes…en plus le bateau est rempli d'âme errante…c'est assez flippant »

Le premier commandant éclaté de rire en voyant la bouille de l'enfant. C'est vrai que passer ses journées à voir des âmes se balader ne devait pas être très rassurant.

-« Marco ? »

-« T'as encore des questions ? »

-« Oui »

-« Que t'es curieuse…vas-y »

-« Tu m'apprendra le haki ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Thatch, il a dit que si on voyait des autres empereurs des mers, je devais rester éloigné car ils possédaient un haki »

-« Thatch devrait arrêter de parler si c'est pour ne pas donner d'explication…je pourrai t'apprendre des haki mais celui que possède les empereurs comme le roux ou bien Oyagi, il est très particulier, on ne peut pas l'apprendre, on nait avec, ça s'appelle le haki des rois »

-« Hum…et les autres haki c'est quoi ? »

-« Un Haki sensitive et un fait pour le combat »

-« Tu connais lesquels ? »

-« Les deux derniers, mais je n'ai pas le haki des rois »

-« Comment on sait si on a le haki des rois ? »

-« Quand tu es dans une situation critique, en général si tu ne maitrise pas ce haki et que tu laisse tes sentiments agir il attaque pour toi, et les faibles d'esprit s'évanouisse »

-« Et si on a pas le haki des rois on peut pas y résister ? »

-« Non, il suffit juste d'avoir un esprit de fer »

Ren soupira encore, comment pourrait-elle survivre sur ses mers avec tout ce danger ? Marco vit bien que tout cela l'inquiétait. Il posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête et déposa un petit baiser sur son front. Ren releva le regarde, une lueur d'inquiétude toujours présente dans ses yeux.

-« T'en fais donc pas, quand j'aurai fini ton entrainement personne ne pourra te faire de mal »

Ren fit un grand sourire à Marco en voyant son optimiste, elle n'était pas aussi rassurer que lui mais elle avait confiance en Marco. Elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle autant confiance dans le blond alors qu'elle avait tout rejeté de ce monde. Elle n'avait toujours pas accepté les autres membres, sauf un peu Thatch qui était souvent avec eux. Elle avait appris à s'habituer et pouvait rester seul avec lui, mais des qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, elle se refugiait souvent auprès de Marco.

Il la rassurait…

-« D'autres questions ? Ou on peut reprendre l'entrainement ? » Demanda Marco

-« C'est bon ! On peut reprendre ! »

Ren s'écarta du blond et se reconcentra. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit plusieurs flammes bleues marbres. Délicatement elle en prit une dans ses bras, des souvenirs, une voix, une force parcourait son corps. Elle ressentait toute la vie qu'avait eut cette âme. Marco sourit en la voyant se concentrer autant, il s'avança alors doucement vers elle, le bute étant de tester ses reflexes. Le blond utilisait son haki pour masquer sa présence.

Ren était plongé dans l'âme qu'elle tenait, soudain, elle sentit une agitation. Le feu bleue marbre l'entoura de toute part et Marco eut un mouvement de recule. Sa main avait touché le feu, il n'était pas brulant mais il avait sentit celle-ci comme paralysé. Le feu avait du toucher son âme, il respira un peu étant assez surprit par la concentration de Ren. La fille restait malgré tout assez lente, il lui fallait beaucoup de temps et de concentration pour utiliser son pouvoir. Il allait devoir travailler ça.

Soudain, les flammes s'arrêtèrent, Ren se retourna vers la Marco.

-« Dis, Marco…c'est qui Jimbei ? »

Le blond soupira, il allait d'abord devoir lui donner beaucoup de culture.

-« Tu ne connais pas les shichibukai ? »

-« Si…mais il est qui pour l'équipage ? »

-« Jimbei est un homme-poisson, son île est sous notre protection, il c'est donc mit dans la tête d'avoir une immense dette envers nous alors qu'on lui a clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire…enfin du coup nous avons un shichibukai de notre coté, ça nous équilibre avec le roux qui semble bien s'amuser avec Mihawk »

-« Humm…Marco ? »

-« Quoi encore ? »

-« J'ai faim… » Dit Ren en rougissant

Le blond éclata de rire, cette enfant était vraiment…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le fou**

Les cinq jours étaient rapidement passés, Marco n'avait pas arrêté d'entrainer Ren à la maitrise de son pouvoir. Elle connaissait maintenant tout de son fruit du démon, mais la jeune fille restait tout de même très lente quand il fallait le maîtriser, Marco n'avait donc pas commencer à lui apprendre les haki. Il préférait qu'elle sache d'abord parfaitement utiliser son pouvoir avant de connaitre autre chose.

Ren était au bord du pont et voyait l'île se rapprocher de plus en plus. Une boule c'était formé dans son ventre, le stress montait peu à peu. Mais si l'homme avait affronté Jimbei pendant 5 jours, il devait être épuisé et donc n'avoir aucune chance de gagner.

-« Ren ! Viens là »

Ren obéi et alla se mettre derrière Marco. Barbe blanche sortit alors de sa chambre, sa lance à la main. Il s'avança et monta sur la « tête de la baleine » du navire. Le navire accosta gentiment, Ren observait la scène, la tension régnait. Elle était impressionnée par tout cela.

-« Gwahahahaha, qui est le gamin qui veut ma tête ? Qu'il vienne, je vais l'affronter ! »

La jeune fille ne résista pas et s'écarta de Marco pour s'approcher du bord du navire. Elle voulait voir le combat. Ren fut surprit en voyant que celui qui voulait affronter Barbe blanche était si jeune, il n'était si âgé, il devait juste avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle. Un jeune brun, des taches de rousseur au visage avec un short noir et une chemise…horrible. Un mur de feu apparu, le brun cria quelques choses à ses compagnons.

-« Marco ? » Demanda Ren qui l'avait sentit (ou plutôt une âme lui avait dit) s'approcher

-« Hum ? »

-« Et ses flammes, elles font mal ? »

-« C'est un logia, c'est flamme doivent faire mal oui »

Ren fit mine de réfléchir, 3 fruits différents avec 3 flammes différentes. Le brun arrivait à la captivité, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle même. Marco s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Impressionné ? »

-« Hum...Oyagi va le tuer ? »

-« Je pense pas, je pense plus qu'on va avoir des nouveaux à bord »

-« Et ses flammes...elles peuvent attaquer Barbe blanche alors qu'il a le haki des rois ? »

-« C'est pas parce que quelqu'un possède le haki des rois que ça ne peut pas le toucher »

-« Mais t'avais dis que t'es flammes ne pouvait pas toucher Oyagi »

-« Moi c'est différent »

-« Hummmm... »

Ren observait le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le brun arrivait à se défendre malgré son combat, mais bien sur il ne tenu pas très longtemps. Sans se fatiguer, Barbe blanche porta le dernier coup, le brun tomba au sol. Quelques secondes après il se releva à nouveau. Barbe blanche se penchant vers lui et lui demanda de devenir son fils mais le brun refusa et voulu à nouveau attaquer barbe blanche qui lui donna un dernier coup et il s'effondra.

-« C'est fini ? »

Marco regarda le champ de batail et vit les compagnons du brun arriver à la charge. Il soupira un peu.

-« Apparemment non… »

Ren regarda Marco puis les autres pirates. Ils venaient protéger leur capitaine. Barbe blanche n'eut pas vraiment l'envie de les affronter et ordonna à ses fils de s'occuper de l'équipage du brun et de les faires monter sur le navire. Marco déposa un bisou sur la joue de Ren puis s'écarta avant de rejoindre, les autres en bas qui affronter les ennemis. La fille regardait les combats se dérouler puis se décida à descendre du navire. Elle faisait bien attention à éviter chaque combat, comme une âme errante elle s'avança doucement vers sa cible.

Elle se pencha vers le corps du brun inconscient et passa délicatement sa main ses cheveux brun. Soudain, une chaleur l'envahi, les souvenirs du brun défilait devant ses yeux, ses peurs, ses combats, ses frères, ses douleurs…son secret. Elle voyait tout.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, cette douleur, elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle posa ses deux genoux à terre et se pencha légèrement vers le visage du brun. Les larmes coulaient, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, elle comprenait cette douleur. Son front se posa sur celui du jeune homme et elle murmura :

-« Gol…D…Ace »

Personne n'entendit son murmure, personne ne les voyaient, c'était entre elle et Ace. Soudain, une autre âme passa devant elle, un peu paniqué. Un homme leva son arme vers elle, Ren ferma les yeux. Mais le coup ne vint pas, elle rouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et vit Marco qui avait arrêté le coup. Il assomma le dernier homme puis se retourna vers Ren. Marco vit les larmes sur les joues de la fille et se mit rapidement à genou pour prendre le visage de Ren entre ses deux mains.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Tu t'es fais mal ? »

Ren secoua négativement la tête et laissa les pouces de Marco essuyer ses larmes.

-« C'est l'âme d'Ace ! »

-« Ace ? Ah, le gamin ? »

-« Hum ! »

-« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a son âme ? »

-« …Elle est comme moi… »

Marco resta à fixer Ren, jamais il n'avait vu la jeune fille autant s'impliquer avec quelqu'un d'autre alors avec un étranger. Il regarda ensuite le brun inconscient au sol avant de soupirer. Le blond se releva et mit Ace sur son épaule pour l'amener sur le navire. Ren sourit en voyant Marco faire. Elle se releva à son tour et alla s'accrocher au bas de manche.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux sur le navire, les autres commandants et compagnon ramasser le reste des Spade. Le commandant demanda à une infirmière de rapidement soigner le brun puis une fois les soins finit, ne pouvait pas le laisser à l'infirmerie il le porta à nouveau pour l'emmener quelques parts d'autre, Ren toujours sur ses talons. Elle soupira en voyant où Marco les avaient emmenés. Marco déposa Ace sur le lit de Ren qui boudait.

-« Pourquoi mon lit ? »

-« Parce que tu es comme lui, non ? »

-« Mais c'est pas une raison ! J'suis une pauvre petite fille sans défense moi ! »

-« Je doute que le poing ardent te fera quelques choses »

-« Je dors où moi ? »

-« Avec lui ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Alors je t'autorise à squatter ma chambre »

-« Autant lui donner ta chambre »

-« Non, y a trop de carte dans la mienne, j'ai pas envie qu'il les brule »

Ren gonfla les joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Marco sourit et appuya sur une des joues avant de sortir, Ren toujours sur ses traces. Elle lança un dernier regard vers le brun sur son lit et referma la porte.

_Le lendemain_

Ren se réveilla doucement, elle avait prit le lit de Marco en attendant que le brun se réveille aussi. Elle s'étira tranquillement, puis sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne. Il fallait bien qu'elle aille se changer. Arrivé près de sa chambre, elle vit Thatch assit sur la rambarde en train de parler avec le brun qui venait de se réveiller. Thatch la remarqua.

-« Yo Ren ! Bien dormit ? »

Ace releva le regard vers elle. Ren ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de partir à la recherche de Marco. Elle entendit Thatch rigoler et de dire à Ace que tout était normal. Ren trottinait dans les couloirs, prenant soin d'éviter les autres personnes qu'elle pourrait rencontrer, elle trouva le blond dans la réserve. Elle alla tout de suite se coller à son dos le bousculant légèrement.

-« Ren ? »

-« Accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre ! »

-« Tu peux pas y aller toute seule ? C'est qu'à quelques mètres de la mienne… »

-« Thatch est devant la porte… »

-« Je pensais que tu t'étais habituée à lui »

-« …Ace est réveillé… »

-« Et je pensais aussi qu'il était comme toi ? »

-« C'est pas pour autant que je vais faire copain-copain d'un coup ! »

-« T'es déjà plus proche de lui que du reste de l'équipage, moi exclu »

-« S'te plait ! »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel et posa se qu'il tenait dans la main avant de se retourner. Ren lui sourit et le laissa passer devant. Le blond l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre ou Thatch était toujours en train de parler avec Ace qui l'envoyer balader. Ren se colla au dos de Marco pour se faire toute petite mais Ace c'était mit à la dévisager. Elle rentra rapidement dans sa chambre et Marco resta devant la porte. Ren se changea rapidement et écouta à sa porte.

-« Alors gamin, remit ? »Dit Marco

Elle n'entendit pas de réponse, mais seulement Marco rire. Surement lui avait-il envoyé un regard noir qui le faisait rire.

-« Toi t'as pas eu les « Ta gueule » ! » Grogna Thatch

Marco continuait de rire. Puis il eut un silence, un dévisagement ?

-« Elle se change » Dit Marco

-« Essaye même pas de l'approcher, elle te fuira directe » Rigola Thatch

Ren bouda en voyant que les deux hommes se moquaient un peu d'elle.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ace

-« Elle est encore trop fragile » Dit Marco sur un ton sérieux

Ren rougit

-« Fragile ? »

-« Ren est arrivé il y a peu de temps, Marco l'as trouvé à moitié morte dans un désert, Marco peut l'approcher, moi elle supporte ma présence mais le reste de l'équipage elle les fuit comme la peste »

-« Une gamine comme ça, pourquoi l'avoir accepté ? »

-« Y a pas de raison particulière »

-« Il y a toujours une raison… »

-« Vous êtes bien pareil, sauf que toi tu te cache pas pour te défendre, tu grogne comme un caniche » Dit Marco

-« La-ferme ! »

Ren choisi se moment pour sortir de la chambre. Marco tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, il s'approcha pour lui ébouriffé les cheveux. Elle avait le visage tout rouge.

-« C'est pas bien d'écouter au porte »

-« C'est la mienne de porte alors… »

-« Bah voyons ! »

Ren gonfla les joues pour montrer qu'elle bouder, puis une voix la fit sursauter avant de se cacher derrière Marco.

-« Marco on…j'vais finir par croire que Ren ne s'habituera jamais… »

-« ça viendra un jour, Joz »

-« Ouais, bref on a besoin de toi pour la direction »

-« J'arrive…quand Ren me laissera avancer »

La jeune fille bouda et jeta un regard à Ace qui la fixait. Joz repartit puis Marco avança, ne voulant pas rester seule avec Thatch et le brun qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, elle suivit Marco mais jeta un dernier regard vers Ace. Il était vraiment similaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Simili D Axel : Je suis contente que la fic te plaise autant XD, bon pour tes larmes versé (et parce que c'est mon dernier jour de révision avant les examens T^T) je poste 2 chapitre mais c'est exceptionnel xP**

**Merci à Kyona-sama et AliceLaw pour vos review é_è je savais pas quoi vous répondre mais ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ^o^ surtout que j'étais en pleine révision**

**Chapitre 4 : Similaire**

Toute la journée, Ren avait suivit Marco comme jamais, d'habitude elle se contentait d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre quand il bougeait de trop, mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Au moment du repas, elle n'avait pas vu Ace, les Spade étaient tous là et mangeait avec eux, mais aucune trace du brun. Elle tira un peu sur la manche de Marco et lui fait un regard de chien battu. Il soupira en sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait.

-« Vraiment une petite sœur à problème…Oy ! Toi » Dit Marco en appelant l'ancien second des spades

Celui-ci s'approcha sans rechigner, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore accepté le fait de devoir obéir à la flotte de Barbe blanche.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il est où votre ex-capitaine ? »

-« …Surement dehors, têtu comme il est… »

-« Deux raclées par Oyagi ne lui a pas suffit ? » Rigola Marco alors que Ren écoutait doucement la conversation.

Ace avait encore une fois essayé de tuer Barbe blanche, Thatch leurs avaient raconté vu qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir de leur propre yeux.

-« Il est comme ça ! »

L'ex-second c'était éloigné après avoir répondu. Marco reprit son expression blasée et regarda la petite qui semblait pensive. Marco soupira et l'abandonna quelques secondes en profitant qu'elle soit pensive pour éviter qu'elle ne le suive encore. Il donna une assiette remplis du repas que Ren venait juste de terminé. Elle lui lança alors un regard douteux.

-« J'ai pu faim »

-« Je sais, va donc donner ça au crétin dehors »

-« P-P-P-P-p… »

-« Respire Ren »

Ren prit une grande inspiration.

-« P-Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Parce que je profite du fait que tu m'ais dis qu'il était comme toi pour te rapprocher de lui, au passage te faire une nouvelle compagnie autre que moi et compter aussi sur toi pour qu'il arrête de tuer Oyagi ! »

-« M-m-m-mais…Il va finir par comprendre qu'il ne peut pas tuer Barbe blanche »

-« Tu es aussi prié de l'appeler Oyagi ! »

-« …vais lui apporter sa nourriture » Dit Ren en se levant

-« Ren ! C'est sérieux, il est temps que tu t'adapte »

Ren se retourna vers Marco avant de lui tirer la langue et de partir en courant vers la sortit. Elle referma la porte qui donnait sur le pont et chercha des yeux le brun. Ren le retrouva assit par terre, au même endroit que ce matin, devant sa chambre. Elle s'approcha doucement, puis une fois devant lui, elle déposa son assiette. Ace releva le regard vers elle, Ren ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pas de recule, mais elle essayait de garder son calme. Marco avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement rester peureuse des autres.

-« J'ai pas faim » Dit simplement Ace sur un ton neutre

-« Tu devrais manger pourtant… »

Ace ne répondit pas et se contenta de remettre sa tête sur ses bras. Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle ne savait pas si le brun était totalement remit, mais dans tous les cas, il c'était battu et n'avait rien mangé après alors il devait manger. Elle mit ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine et serra très fort sa main, comme si elle serrait un collier imaginaire. Doucement, Ren s'approcha et s'installa à coté d'Ace.

-« T'as pas mangé depuis ton combat…ton corps a besoin de force… »

-« J'ai pas faim »

-« J'suis sur que si »

-« Non »

-« Si »

-« Non ! »

-« Si ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Si ! »

-« Mais je te dis que… » Ace fut coupé par son traite de ventre qui gargouilla. Le brun rougit avant de recacher son visage dans ses mains.

-« Tu vois ta faim ! T'as plus d'excuse ! »

-« Je mangerai pas »

-« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de pas mangé…tu es libre de partir si tu ne veux pas rester, je doute que quelqu'un t'arrêtera »

-« …tais-toi »

-« Misérable, pourriture, inutile, déchet, pas le droit de vivre, tu devrais mourir… »

Ace releva le regard vers Ren

-« Et d'autre que j'ai préféré oublier…ces mots, c'est ceux que j'ai entendu toute ma vie…ceux qui me qualifiait… »

Ace restait silencieux, il ne savait pas quoi dire à cela, il ne pouvait que comprendre.

-« Tu sais quoi, je suis née dans la famille de tenryûbito, pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché à être comme eux. Je ne faisais que fuir cette famille que je haïssais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens voulaient notre place…vu que je n'agissais pas comme le reste de ma famille, j'étais rejeté par cette soi-disant famille…mais j'avais réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenais…tous les jours j'allais le voir, tout les jours on parlait, il m'apprenait des choses que je ne devais pas savoir…le problème, c'est que ce monde est cruel, sans pitié, l'homme, la femme, l'enfant…personne n'a le droit au bonheur eternel…cette personne, ce monde cruel me l'a arraché…Ce n'est pas cette homme qui possède le même sang que moi…non, c'est ce monde, tout ce monde…pour moi, je ne voulais plus rien savoir…les Tenryûbito n'accepte aucun égard de conduite, j'ai été puni…et j'ai fuis…pour mieux mourir…mais encore une fois ça ne s'est pas passé comme je voulais, et je ne regrette pas ! Je suis heureuse d'être ici, de connaitre Marco, Thatch…même les autres que je n'arrive pas à approcher encore je suis heureuse de les connaître ! »

-« Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? »

-« Parce que sinon ça serait de la triche…quand Bar…quand Oyagi t'as vaincu, je t'ai touché…, sans faire exprès il y a quelques semaines, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, Tama tama no mi, le fruit de l'âme…et en te touchant, j'ai…vu tout de toi »

Ace écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que Ren disait.

-« Je sais que c'est pas bien de fouiller dans le passé des gens, alors il fallait que je nous mette sur un pied d'égalité…puis d'un coté je te comprends parfaitement…personne ne sait ce que je t'ai raconté…personne, car ici, tout le monde déteste les tenryûbito autant que moi…et si ils savaient… »

Ren entendit un bruit sur son coté. Elle regarda dans la direction d'Ace et vit que ce dernier était en train de manger le plat. Elle sourit, avant de continuer :

-« Tu vois que tu avais faim ! »

-« Mon ventre m'a dénoncé »

-« Effectivement, je n'aurai pas lâché l'affaire »

-« Tu devrais le dire à ton protecteur »

-« Hum ? Marco ? »

-« Ouais…vu comment il est avec toi, il y a peu de chance qu'il te rejette »

-« J'essaye de lui dire…mais c'est pas facile »

-« Fais comme avec moi, regarde j'suis depuis ce matin et tu m'as raconté ta vie ! »

-« Oui mais j'avais vu la tienne avant ! »

-« Sans mon autorisation »

-« T'étais inconscient… »

-« C'est pas vraiment une raison ! » Dit Ace en se levant

Ren le regarda faire.

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

-« Tuer Barbe blanche »

Elle soupira

-« T'as pas encore compris que t'y arrivera pas ? »

Ace lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir son couteau.

-« Tu compte pas utiliser ça ? »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« Bah…si j'ai bien compris le principe du haki…ça fonctionnera pas des masses… »

-« T'as pas bien compris le principe alors »

Ren gonfla les joues pour montrer qu'elle boudait. Ace ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et se dirigea vers la chambre de Barbe blanche. Soudain, la jeune fille eut comme une illumination. Elle se précipita vers Ace et lui attrapa le bras. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire elle s'écarta précipitamment toute rouge.

-« Je…je…je…je…je…je… »

-« Essaye de respirer, ça sera mieux pour parler »

-« J-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-… »

-« Respire, tu m'as juste touché le bras »

-« J… »

Ren essaya de régulariser sa respiration. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal avec le contacte avec les autres depuis qu'elle avait été puni, mais pas à ce point. Ace soupira et s'approcha un peu d'elle avait de posé sa main sur ses cheveux.

-« Respire doucement »

Ren se détendit un peu.

-« Au faite je sais même pas ton nom »

-« Thatch l'as dit ce matin ! »

-« J'ai pas écouté »

-« Ren ! »

-« Humm…et tu voulais me dire quoi ? Maintenant que t'es détendu »

Ren rougit un peu et regarda l'arme toujours entre les mains.

-« Y va pas ! »

-« Ha ? »

-« Bah…tout le monde est en train de manger, y a beaucoup de vent, si tu tombe à l'eau je pourrais pas t'aider alors tu risque de mourir… »

-« …C'est gentil de t'inquiété mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide ! »

Ace continua son chemin. La jeune fille n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre à la trace. Ace soupira en voyant Ren le suivre mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il rentra dans la chambre de Barbe blanche pendant que Ren faisait le tour, essayant de calculer l'endroit où Ace allait traverser le mur pour qu'il ne tombe pas à l'eau. Elle tourna mais revint rapidement sur ses pas en voyant deux membres de l'équipage en train de parler.

Soudain un bruit sourd vint. Elle regarda tout en restant caché derrière le mur, Ace venait de traverser le mur et avait le nez qui saignait.

-« Oy, qu'es-ce que tu fous à cette heure ? » Demanda un des membres.

Ace se contentait de fixer Barbe blanche qui dormait paisiblement. Le brun se leva avant de partir rapidement, Ren le vue passer devant elle puis le suivit. Ace se rassit en face de sa chambre et essaya d'arrêter le saignement de son nez.

-« Dis un truc, je t'explose » Lança-t-il à Ren

La jeune fille fit mit de verrouiller sa bouche avec une clé avant de la donner à Ace qui leva les yeux au ciel. Ren rentra dans sa chambre pour prendre un tissu avec de l'alcool et le donna à Ace. Le brun grogna mais accepta le tissu et le posa sur son nez.

Le silence régnait entre les deux jeunes. Ils ne disaient rien, et ce silence commençait à peser.

-« Bon vas-y, dis ce que tu veux dire ! » Grogna Ace

Ren sourit, mais imitait un muet, vu qu'elle avait verrouillé sa bouche. Ace soupira, mais fit mine de lui rendre la clé. Elle déverrouilla sa bouche en souriant.

-« Tu vas arrêter maintenant ? »

-« J'ai juste baissé ma garde ! »

-« Heureusement qu'il a pas frappé fort »

-« J'aurai pu le tuer »

-« Pourquoi tu veux pas assumer être plus faible ? »

-« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

-« Par rapport à moi, c'est sur mais par rapport à Bar…Oyagi si ! »

-« Pourquoi tu t'occupe autant de moi ? Retourne donc avec l'ananas ! »

-« Ananas ?...Marco…un ananas ? »

Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne résistera pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Qu'es-ce que t'as à rire ? »

-« Rien…juste…personne ne l'a fait celle-là »

-« Faut un début à tout »

-« Hummm, se serait bien de voir le début de ton abandon à tuer Oyagi »

Ace lança un regard noir à Ren qui lui sourit.

-« Dis, Ace »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Comment tu peux être si sur, que Marco me rejettera pas en sachant mon passé ? »

-« …Parce que toi et lui, vous ressemblait un peu à moi et…mon petit frère »

-« Luffy ? »

-« Fouineuse… »

-« J'ai pas fais exprès ! »

-« Mouais… »

-« D'ailleurs j'ai pas du tout compris pourquoi Luffy t'as poursuivis encore, il doit avoir un problème, moi on me balance dans un ravin je remonte pas… »

Ace sourit en se souvent de la fois où Luffy avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours à cause de lui. A son tour il éclata de rire au souvenir.

-« C'est vrai que Luffy est assez unique » Dit Ace en rigolant

-« Tu as un bon petit frère en tout cas ! Même si je pense que tu aura vite des cheveux blancs avec lui »

-« J'en ai bien peur…enfin, pour le moment je ne m'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité sur notre île natal, c'est plutôt le blond qui aura les cheveux encore plus clair avec une gamine comme toi ! »

-« J'suis pas une gamine ! »

-« Mais bien sur »

-« T'as quel âge ? »

-« Comme si tu le savais pas »

-« J'ai oublié… »

Ace soupira gentiment

-« 18 ans »

-« Bah voilà ! T'as que 1 ans de plus que moi ! T'es mal placé pour me dire que je suis une gamine ! »

-« T'as 17 ans ? »

-« Et demi ! »

Ace observa Ren de haut en bas.

-« Bon, tu fais ton âge mais avec ton comportement à toujours collé… »

-« Il s'appelle Marco ! »

-« Si tu veux, bref à toujours le collé on dirait une enfant de 7 ans ! »

-« Même pas vrai ! »

-« Oh que si ! »

Ren gonfla les joues avant de tourner la tête pour montrer qu'elle boudait.

-« Regarde ! Une vraie gamine ! »

-« Occupe-toi de ton nez toi ! »

-« Il s'arrête pas de saigner mon nez ! »

-« C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Les âmes**

Ren se rapprocha et prit le mouchoir qu'avait Ace, elle réimbiba une nouvelle dose d'alcool et le posa délicatement contre le nez du blessé. Ace se laissa gentiment faire.

-« T'as plus peur de la distance ? »

Ren papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de vouloir s'écarter. Mais Ace attrapa son poignet pour le garder contre son nez.

-« Merci de finir le travail avant de t'enfuir ! »

-« Je…je…je…je »

-« Ah non ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Respire bon sang ! »

-« Oh c'est bon ! »

Ace soupira. Ren essaya de faire abstraction du rapprochement entre eux deux. Elle le soignait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, arrêtant le saignement. Elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un c'était approché d'eux. Ace releva les yeux vers le blond qui souriait en voyant sa protéger s'occuper de lui. Une fois fini, Ren retira le chiffon et vu qu'Ace regardait ailleurs. Elle se retourna et vit Marco appuyer contre la porte de sa chambre. Ren s'écarta précipitamment du brun.

-« Ah mais tu pouvais continuer »

-« Chut… »

-« Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu n'es pas un cas totalement insociable »

-« J'suis social ! »

-« Ouais, avec moi et maintenant Ace »

-« Je… »

Marco sourit en voyant Ren aussi gêné.

-« Elle arrivera bien un jour à ce faire à tout le monde » Dit Ace pour la défendre

Ren se retourna et sourit en voyant que quelqu'un la défendait enfin, même si plutôt il l'enfonçait. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Marco et lui tira la langue. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Ren. Ace lui restait malgré tout hostile, il supportait peut-être Ren, mais pas les autres.

-« Tu viens dormir ? »

-« Je récupère pas ma chambre ? » Demanda Ren en regardant Ace

Celui-ci haussa des épaules

-« Je compte rester là »

-« Mais tu vas attraper froid ! »

-« J'suis en feu…ça serai le comble que le feu attrape froid »

Ren pencha sa tête sur le coté et soupira.

-« Bon bah je peux récupérer ma chambre alors ! »

Ren s'approcha de Marco et laissa le blond déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Ace.

-« Si tu as un problème ou que tu as froid tu peux rentrer ! Oyasumi ! »

Ren rentra dans sa chambre et se posa quelques secondes sur sa porte, écoutant Marco et Ace.

-« Tu as encore tenté de tuer Oyagi ? »

-« C'est mon problème ! »

-« Toujours aussi aimable en tout cas, tu n'apprends donc rien ? »

Pas réponse

-« Dans tous les cas, n'embarque pas Ren dans la mer, elle sait aussi bien nager que nous deux »

-« Je sais… »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Elle te parlera…plus tard »

-« Ha ? »

-« C'est tout »

-« Hum…tu la surveille pour moi ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Vous avez de bien vous entendre, malgré le fait que tu refuse toujours de faire partie de l'équipage à part entière et que tu agresse toujours les gens… »

-« La-ferme ! »

-« Ce serait gentil de la surveillé, avec les âmes qui lui tourne autour on sait jamais ce qu'elle fait comme rêve »

-« …Je verra bien »

-« Merci »

Ren entendit les pas s'éloigner de sa chambre, Marco était vraiment trop protecteur. Elle soupira avant de partir se coucher, avant de se coucher elle vérifia qu'aucune âme n'était dans le coin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la mort et les regrets de quelqu'un dans son sommeil.

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Ren gigotait dans son sommeil, plusieurs âmes tournaient autour d'elle. Une voix résonnait en elle, un cri, des larmes, un supplice. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, un cri de douleur, elle cria aussi. La porte de sa chambre claqua contre le mur. Ace s'approcha de Ren et la secoua doucement.

-« Eh ! Ren ! Réveille-toi ! »

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, elle se redressa d'un seul coup. Ren avait du mal à retrouver une respiration stable, Ace soupira en voyant qu'elle c'était enfin réveillé, les cris l'avaient un peu surprit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs boules de feu bleu dans la chambre…des âmes errantes. Le brun grogna avant d'attaquer avec son feu une des âmes. Celle-ci ne mourut pas mais eut comme peur puis s'enfuit avec les autres. Il reporta alors son attention sur Ren.

-« Ça va ? »

-« Hum… »

-« Sur ? »

-« T'as effrayé les âmes »

-« Je savais pas que je pouvais les voir »

-« Tu me touche…normal »

Ace papillonna des yeux et vit qu'il tenait toujours les épaules de Ren. Il la relâcha doucement et s'assit sur son lit assez gêné.

-« Pas pratique ton fruit du démon… »

-« J'ai pas fais exprès de le manger… »

-« On croirait mon frère »

-« Bah je le comprends à 100% ! »

-« Sauf que lui il défends son fruit »

-« Il est très bien mon fruit…juste qu'il a des inconvénients…puis d'habitude je dors avec Marco il les as déjà effrayé une fois alors les âmes, elles m'approchent pas ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'elles n'approchent pas plus dangereux qu'elles »

-« Oh…donc moi elles m'approcheront plus ? »

-« C'est pas comme si tu les intéresser »

-« J'étais devant ta porte pourtant…et désolé de ne pas avoir mangé le fruit des âmes ! »

Ace se releva pour retourner dehors mais Ren lui attrapa le bas de la chemise. Le brun se retourna alors. C'était incroyable comme ce sentiment c'était développé, lui qui voulait rester à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à tuer Barbe blanche. Il c'était attaché à cette fille qui comprenait parfaitement sa douleur…et qui le connaissait complètement. Ren lui fit des yeux mouillé.

-« T-t-tu v-v-veux pas re-re-re-rester… »

-« Hein ? »

-« Reste… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Ren baissa la tête et se mit à plier dans tout les sens le morceau de chemise d'Ace qu'elle tenait. Le brun soupira, il retira la main de sa chemise et se dirigea vers la sortit pour fermer la porte et revint vers Ren qui souriait. Elle se décala un peu sur son lit pour qu'Ace puis s'installer.

-« Une vrai gamine »

Ren se contenta de tirer la langue à Ace qui s'installait dans le lit. Elle sourit et se colla à lui, poussant un peu sa chemise.

-« Laisse donc ma chemise tranquille »

-« Je l'aime pas, elle est moche »

-« Elle est très bien »

-« Faut la retirer »

-« Non »

Ren soupira mais ne dit rien de plus, elle posa tranquillement sa tête sur le torse d'Ace. Elle pouvait entendre le battement de son cœur résonner. Le bruit la rassurait, les mains d'Ace vinrent se poser sur son corps. Une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses hanches. Elle était totalement protégée.

-« Dis Ace »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi j'ai pas peur de toi ? »

-« Qu'es-ce que j'en sais ? »

-« J'ai mis des semaines à accepter Thatch, j'ai même pas encore accepté le reste de l'équipage…alors que toi je te connais depuis tous juste quelques heures…et tu dors avec moi »

-« C'est toi qui a demandé à ce que je reste je te signale »

-« Oui mais voilà ! »

-« J'en sais rien non plus, je te signale que je comptais parler à personne ici…puis bon ça fait quelques heures mais tu connais toute ma vie ! »

-« Je t'ai raconté la mienne ! »

-« En résumé… »

-« Le reste est pas important »

-« Sauf que toi tu connais même les trucs pas important »

-« Comme le fait que t'ai demandé à une femme de ton village de t'apprendre à remercier ? » Rigola Ren

-« Sale gosse fouineuse ! »

-« J'suis pas une gosse ! »

-« Tu demande à dormir avec quelqu'un parce que t'as fait un cauchemar ! »

-« J'ai 1 ans de moins que toi ! Puis ça fait vachement peur les souvenirs des âmes errantes ! »

Ace soupira, il caressa doucement les cheveux de Ren qui se laissa aller à cette caresse. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras du brun. Doucement elle ferma les yeux et s'endormi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Duel**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que ce petit rituel continuait. Ace dormait avec Ren, ayant mare de devoir toujours la réveiller au milieu de la nuit et il tentait toujours de tuer Barbe blanche. Aujourd'hui dans cette belle matinée ensoleillé. Un des alliées du shinseikai était venu rendre visite à Barbe blanche. Ren s'approcha de Marco qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-« Alors la miss ? »

-« Y se passe quoi ? »

-« Juste Squardo qui vient se la jouer devant Oyagi »

-« Squardo ? »

-« Il t'apprends des trucs Ace ? Vu le temps que vous passez ensemble ça serait bien ! » Rigola Thatch

Ren tira la langue au châtain et alla se refugier dans les bras de son grand frère qui sourit devant les gamineries.

-« Au moins, Ren arrive à croiser les autres sans fuir à dix kilomètre… » La défendit Marco

-« Mais elle est toujours pas capable de parler » Ajouta encore Thatch

Ren bouda et cacha son visage dans le torse du blond.

-« Thatch il est méchant… »

-« Je sais, ma pauvre petite » Dit Marco en lui caressant les cheveux.

Soudain quelque chose la choqua

-« Il est où Ace ? »

-« C'est à nous que tu pose la question ? » Demanda Thatch

Marco se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-« Il ne peut pas être bien loin, Oyagi est là… »

-« Hum… »

Ren regarda dans la direction de Barbe blanche et de Squardo qui parlait tranquillement. L'autre pirate avait vraiment l'air de vouloir impressionner Barbe blanche. Ren soupira et pour s'amuser elle se concentra, cherchant à connaitre toutes les âmes. Marco l'avait beaucoup entrainé, maintenant elle pouvait voir toutes les âmes de tout les membres de l'équipage, elle avait appris à connaître chaque âme. Ace lui avait conseillé de faire ça pour réussir à s'approcher des autres.

Soudain, elle sentit l'âme d'Ace, Ren se mit sur la pointe des pieds et appuya sur les bras de Marco pour voir par-dessus son épaule. Ace sentit d'un seul coup de sa cachette, une hache à la main, il couru vers Barbe blanche. Ren suivit des yeux, Ace voler jusqu'à tomber dans l'eau.

-« Bon bah on sait où il est… »Fit Thatch

-« Faut que quelqu'un aille le chercher » Dit Marco

-« Thatch vas-y ! » Fit Ren

-« Ha ? »

Ren poussa Thatch jusqu'au rebord avant de le pousser par-dessus bord. Elle resta penchée près de la rambarde attendant que Thatch remonte avec le brun.

-« Fais attention à ne pas tomber aussi » Dit Marco

-« Hai~ »

Des bulles explosèrent à la surface de l'eau. Thatch ressortit de la mer, Ace accroché à lui. Le châtain lança un regard noir à Ren qui lui souriait gentiment. Tous les membres aidèrent à remonter Ace et Thatch. Ren se glissa discrètement près d'Ace avec une serviette pour lui retirer l'eau marin. Le brun toussa un peu en retrouvant le bois dur du navire. Thatch donna un coup sur le derrière de la tête de Ren.

-« Aieuh… »

-« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te balance à la flotte ! » Grogna Thatch

Ren tira la langue à Thatch qui leva à nouveau le poing. Elle se refugia rapidement derrière Ace qui leva les yeux au ciel. Une agitation se créa, Squardo bouscula les membres de l'équipage pour pointer son sabre vers Ace.

-« Espèce de sale gosse ! Comment oses-tu vouloir blesser Oyagi ? »

-« Ah mais c'est pas la première fois »Rigola Thatch ne pensant pas que Squardo était sérieux

Le pirate devenait de plus en plus enragé. Sa lame se rapprocha de la gorge d'Ace, mais Ren se mit devant le brun. Elle fit mine de le sécher. Ace ne lâchait pas du regard Squardo, le défiant toujours du regard, un sourire méprisable s'étira sur ses lèvres. Voyant cela, Ren mit rapidement la serviette sur sa tête et lui frotta les cheveux. Mais Squardo avait parfaitement vu le petit sourire et pointa son arme.

-« Bouge de là, gamine ! » Ordonna-t-il

Ren gonfla les joues et entendit Ace rigoler doucement

-« Je suis pas une gamine ! Et toi arrête de rire ! » Dit-elle en donna un coup de coude dans le ventre du brun

-« Je vais m'occuper de son cas il va voir ! » Grogna Squardo en se sentant insulté

-« Non mais ça va pas ! » Fit Ren

-« Dégage ! »

-« Va te faire manger par les requins ! »

Ren prit Ace dans ses bras et tira la langue à Squardo. Le brun hésitait entre rire pour la réaction gamine de Ren qui ressemblait à un enfant à qui on voulait lui enlever son jouet ou bien rire pour la faiblesse de l'autre homme.

-« Espèce de sale… »

Squardo leva son arme, le sourire d'Ace disparu. Il serra Ren contre lui et lança un regard noir au pirate. Une de ses mains se leva vers lui, il s'apprêtait à utiliser son feu.

-« Squardo tu fais quoique ce soit à Ren et c'est à moi que tu auras affaire »

Squardo se retourna vers le commandant de la première division. Marco reporta ensuite son attention sur Ren qui faisait sa tête de chien battu, sachant parfaitement qu'elle aller aussi se faire engueuler.

-« T'es autant responsable que lui ! » Gronda Marco

Ren se retourna pour se cacher dans le cou d'Ace qui c'était calmé en voyant le blond intervenir. Mais Squardo n'avait pas l'air d'accepter cela.

-« Ce gosse à voulu tuer Oyagi ! »

-« C'est ce qu'il tente depuis longtemps » Marmonna Ren dans le cou de Ace faisant sourire se dernier

-« On a aussi des yeux Squardo » Soupira Marco

-« Il c'est foutu de moi ! »

-« Si tu faisais pas aussi pathétique » Lâcha Ace

-« Espèce de… »

-« Grwahahahahaha et si vous faisiez un duel ? » Proposa Barbe blanche

Ren sortit son visage du cou d'Ace pour regarder Barbe blanche. Un duel ? Ace vs Squardo ? Ren lança ensuite un regard à Ace qui avait l'air plutôt partant.

-« A main nu » Rajouta Barbe blanche

-« Sans problème » Releva Ace

Ren soupira mais lâcha Ace qui se leva et se mit en place. Squardo déposa son sabre, chacun levait les poings. Barbe blanche arbitrait lui-même le combat. Ren retourna auprès de Marco pour regarder le combat.

-« Prêt…commencé ! » Lança Barbe blanche

Squardo fonça comme un débutant sur Ace qui esquiva facilement le coup. Le brun attaqua et Squardo se prit le premier coup. Mais l'autre pirate se releva vite et frappa à son tour Ace. Le combat était assez équilibré mais on pouvait voir que le poing ardent avait un petit avantage. Ace ne trichait pas, il ne frappait qu'à main nu sans utiliser son fruit du démon.

Ren se contentait de regarder ce match, les deux hommes étaient forts. Mais ce qui la faisait sourire était que les deux hommes voulaient montrer qui était le plus fort à Barbe blanche, chacun des deux voulait l'impressionner. Mais pour ça, ils donnaient du travail aux infirmières. Ren soupira, Ace donna un nouveau coup à Squardo et cette fois il ne se releva pas.

-« Vainqueur, Ace ! » Déclara Vista amusé par tous ça

Ren s'approcha d'Ace et s'amusé à appuyé sur son œil devenu violet.

-« Mais arrête ! »

-« Quel idée de se battre, franchement les hommes »Soupira-t-elle, les infirmières acquit derrière elle

Ace se contenta de grogner mais se laissa quand même soigner gentiment. Il regardait fixement Barbe blanche pendant tout ses soins. Ren soupira et se mit à lui pincer les joues.

-« Ça a l'air plus drôle avec Luffy »

-« Il est caoutchouc ! »

-« Hum…dis »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu vas arrêter quand d'attaquer Oyagi ? »

-« Quand je l'aurai tué ? »

La réponse fit soupirer Ren, mais elle ne semblait pas plaire à Squardo qui prit son sabre pour le pointer à nouveau vers Ace. Le brun lança un regarda noir puis opta pour un sourire méprisant.

-« J'ai gagné je te signale »

-« Je n'accepte toujours pas que tu en veuille à la vie d'Oyagi comme ça ! »

-« Roh… » Soupira Ren

-« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

-« Je peux aussi faire ce que je veux moi ? » Demanda Ren à Ace qui leva les yeux au ciel

-« Et tu veux faire quoi ? »

-« Bruler cette chemise horrible »

-« Mais laisse-là tranquille ma chemise ! »

-« Mais je l'aime pas ! »

-« Bah tu t'y fais, c'est tout »

Ren bouda mais arrêta vite en voyant une âme passer devant elle. Cette âme s'arrêta et s'agita dans tous les sens comme alerté par un danger. Elle se leva et pour s'approcher près du bord de l'eau. Ace cherchait encore des poux à Squardo, mais Barbe blanche intervint et les mit d'accord tous les deux, les obligeant à se serrer la main. Ren continuait de regarder au loin, l'âme à coté d'elle restait agitée. Il se passait quelques choses.

-« où ça ? »

L'âme bougea vers la pointe du navire et Ren la suivit. Elle se pencha un peu pour y voir clair, rien en vu. Elle se concentra, s'il y avait des ennemis dans le coin, elle sentira leurs âmes. Les bruits des vagues qui frappaient contre le navire résonnaient dans sa tête.

Elle se concentra un peu plus. Elle pouvait les sentirent, il y avait des âmes proches, très proches, en grand nombre. Toutes ses âmes étaient des âmes de…marines. Ren couru sur le centre du navire, l'autre âme la suivant.

-« Marco ! »

Ren ne fit pas attention et se prit les pieds dans quelques choses, heureusement pour elle, le phénix n'était pas loin et pu la rattraper.

-« Bah alors tu tiens pu debout ? » Rigola Marco

-« Y a des marines ! »

-« Quoi ? » Dit Marco en reprenant son sérieux

-« Sous l'eau ! Y a deux/trois navire de marine ! »

-« Tu es sur ? »

-« Oui ! C'est des âmes vivantes que j'ai sentis ! »

-« Fait chier »

Marco rééquilibra rapidement Ren, puis partit vers Barbe blanche pour l'informer. L'empereur se leva de son fauteuil et donna les autres, tout le monde commença à s'activer. Ren reprit rapidement sa respiration puis chercha Ace des yeux. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tiré un peu et vit qu'il s'agissait de Marco.

-« Ren, je veux que tu trouve Ace et que tu reste avec lui, c'est clair ? »

-« H-Hum ! »

Ren partit en courant vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu Ace. Elle slalomait entre les personnes cherchant de droite à gauche le brun qui était introuvable. Soudain, un navire de la marine sortit de fond la mer. Tout le monde avait pu se préparer, Ren commençait un peu à paniquer ne trouvant toujours pas Ace.

Les marines commencèrent à tirer sur le navire, les membres de l'équipage repostait aussi. Les coups de feu sonnaient. Ren n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Un deuxième bateau apparu de l'autre coté du Moby Dick, puis un troisième devant. Les marines s'infiltrèrent sur le pont. Les commandants n'avaient aucun problème à vaincre les pauvres marines qui les affrontaient.

Ren ne trouvait toujours pas Ace. Un marine l'attaqua, grâce à ses reflexes et pu l'esquiver, et l'âme qui la suivait depuis le début traversa le corps du marine le figeant alors sur place. Une flamme bleu marbre entoura son poing puis elle frappa le marine. Le soldat sentit son corps se glacer puis d'un seul coup vider. Ren sépara l'âme du soldat.

-« Sers à quelques choses et trouve une allumette humaine ! »

L'âme du marine partit rapidement à la recherche d'Ace. Ren évitait au maximum les combats, elle pouvait facilement blesser ou bien paralysé quelqu'un en frappant son âme mais pour extraire l'âme. Il lui fallait une bonne trentaine de seconde de concentration, n'importe qui pourrait en profiter. Elle était à bout de souffle. L'âme du marine revint et lui indiqua le chemin.

Ren couru vers l'endroit où se trouvait Ace, elle pouvait à présent le voir. Mais Ren ne fit pas attention et un marine l'attaqua par derrière. L'âme du marine se mit devant elle, du coup elle pu l'esquiver légèrement mais Ren fut blesser au bras. Le soldat ne compris pas bien pourquoi il avait raté son coup mais il recommença. Ren recula d'un pas en se tenant le bras. Elle avait perdu sa concentration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour toutes vos review ^o^ gomen, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y répondre u_u j'ai des examens**

**Chapitre 7 : Blessé**

Soudain, des flammes oranger l'entoura, un torse se colla à son dos. Elle reconnu tout de suite la chaleur d'Ace et réussi à se calmer. Son moment de paniqué l'avait fait perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir, une des âmes avaient disparu et l'autre était encore plus agité. Mais surtout les âmes des personnes qui étaient en train de mourir, c'étaient transformés en âmes errantes. Ren reprit peu à peu sa concentration et les âmes se calmèrent. Son pouvoir était un vrai problème quand elle était paniquée.

-« Ren, ça va ? » Demanda Ace

-« Je pense… »

-« Ton bras, fais voir »

Ren obéi et souleva son droit à l'aide de son bras gauche. Elle avait beaucoup trop mal pour le soulever de lui-même. Ace regarda un peu la plaie et vit qu'elle était assez profonde. Il grogna avait de créer un mur de flamme jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il tira Ren à l'intérieur pour pouvoir la soigné rapidement. Barbe blanche sécurisait toujours l'infirmerie en demandant à un commandant de rester avec les médecins le temps que ce genre d'attaque se finisse.

-« Ren ? » Fit Thatch surprit

La jeune fille ne dit rien et laissa Ace pousser Thatch pour accéder à l'infirmerie. Ace fit s'assoir Ren sur un des lits et alla chercher une des infirmières. Une femme s'approcha de Ren, celle-ci restait plutôt réticente pour les contactes et Ace ne pu pas retourner dehors. Il resta avec Ren, ce mit derrière elle la glissant entre ses jambes pour que son torse soit collé à son dos.

-« Aller, donne-lui ton bras » Dit doucement Ace

Ren obéi et donna son bras à l'infirmière.

-« Tu as de la chance, la veine n'est pas toucher, mais la plaie et profond, je vais d'abord regarder ton sang pour être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de poison » Expliqua l'infirmière

Ren se contenta d'hocher de la tête. La femme partit rapidement et revint avec un chariot rempli d'aiguille, de pansement, de coton et autre matériel médical. Ren pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir Ace. Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aimait pas les piqures, gentiment, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et laissa ses bras entourer son ventre.

-« Aller, détends-toi ça va passer vite »

-« T'aura le droit de dire ça quand tu t'endormira plus d'un seul coup ! »

Ace rigola un peu. L'infirmière leurs sourit puis apporta l'aiguille près du bras de Ren. Celle-ci se crispa tout de suite, Ace faisait de son mieux pour la détendre, mais elle ne résista pas à dire un « aie » quand elle sentit l'aiguille. L'infirmière retira rapidement l'aiguille et demanda à une assistante de faire les testes nécessaire pendant qu'elle commencerait à désinfecter.

La femme prit les cotons et les imbiba d'alcool. Ren se mit alors à chouiner en connaissant parfaitement les effets. Ace souffla sur son cou, la faisant ainsi rougir. Il sourit en voyant son effet, au moins il pouvait la détourner du problème.

-« Quand tu seras plus forte, tu te blesseras plus et t'aura plus le supplice de l'alcool »

-« J'te signale que pour moi, t'es à un niveau que je pourrais jamais atteindre et pourtant je t'ai foutu de l'alcool sur le nez l'autre jour ! »

-« C'est différent ça »

-« Ou paAAAIIIIEEE, ça pique ! » Chouina Ren

Ace sourit en voyant l'enfant qu'il avait dans ses bras. L'assistante revint en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun poison. L'infirmière acquit avant de finir de désinfecter, elle prit ensuite des bandes collante pour les plaies comme celle-ci et en mit plusieurs sur le bras de Ren. Elle banda ensuite son bras avant de lui fait une attelle en tissus. Ace écoutait les bruits de l'extérieur, la bataille avait l'air de s'être calmé.

-« Voilà, essaye de ne pas trop le toucher et l'utiliser pendant les jours à venir »

-« Hum… »

Ace soupira de soulagement en même temps que la porte s'éclata contre le mur, laissant passer un phénix inquiet suivit de Thatch. Marco se mit à la place de l'infirmière qui devait soigner les autres blesser.

-« Ça va Ren ? » Demanda Marco inquiet

-« Hum ! T'inquiète, Ace est venu m'aider avant que ça devienne trop grave »

-« Merci Ace »

-« …De rien… » Fit Ace prit au dépourvu

Marco sourit en voyant le visage gêné d'Ace. Il restait encore un gamin pour lui, Marco leur annonça qu'Oyagi avait rapidement mit fin à la bataille et qu'ils pouvaient sortir tranquillement. Ren soupira de soulagement en sachant qu'elle n'avait plus à ce battre. Tous les quatre sortirent de l'infirmerie et allèrent vers leurs chambres. Après ce genre de bataille, les infirmières s'occupaient des blessés, ceux qui n'avaient rien devait aider au maximum, les blesser devaient se reposer un maximum. Puis il y avait le retrait dans les chambres, le repos obligatoire pour tout le monde. Ren rentra dans sa chambre suivit d'Ace. Marco et Thatch étant commandant avaient tous les deux, une réunion avec les autres commandants et Barbe blanche.

-« Dis Ace »

-« Hum ? »

-« Pourquoi ta chemise elle prend pas feu ? »

-« Mais laisse cette chemise tranquille ! »

-« J'y peux rien, elle devrait disparaitre »

-« Elle t'as rien fait ! »

-« Je l'aime pas… »

Ace soupira et poussa Ren sur son lit.

-« Va donc te coucher »

-« Faut que je me change »

-« Avec ton bras immobilisé »

-« J'vais pas rester dans mes fringues sale ! »

-« Bah… »

-« Aide-moi ! »

-« H-Ha ? »

Ren sourit et se retourna, elle retira son minishort puis se retourna vers Ace.

-« Non mais t'as aucune pudeur ? » Demanda le brun

-« Bah, on dort ensemble j'te signale puis…aussi…j'ai vu tout tes souvenirs alors bon… »

-« Ouais t'as aucune pudeur…PERVERSE ! »

-« J'ai pas fais exprès ! Je contrôlais pas bien mon pouvoir ! »

Ace leva les yeux en l'air et alla vers l'armoire pour sortir de nouvelle fringue à Ren. Cette dernière se battait avec son haut pour le retirer sans bouger son bras, mais elle avait énormément de mal. Ace se dirigea vers elle, posa les habits sur le lit et alla attraper des coins de son haut. Il fit glisser d'abord glisser son bras en bonne état puis ensuite la tête puis il retira le bras blessé. Ren souriait bêtement.

-« Ça te gêne pas non plus de me voir en sous-vêtement~ »

-« Continu et tu te rhabille toute seule »

-« T'es pas drôle ! »

-« On a pas le même sens de l'humour »

Ren tira la langue à Ace puis alla vers son armoire. Elle dégrafa d'une main les broches de son soutien-gorge puis en prit un nouveau. Une fois le nouveau mit Ren remarqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'agrafer. Elle soupira.

-« Ace »

-« Je suis retourné »

-« Oui mais…j'arrive pas à le rattacher »

-« C'est pas vrai »

Ace soupira mais se retourna et se dirigea vers Ren qui était de dos. Il prit délicatement les deux branches et les agrafèrent ensemble. Ren se retourna vers lui en souriant, le brun prit le nouveau haut puis fit rentrer d'abord le bras blessé de Ren, puis sa tête et son dernier bras.

-« Tu vois c'était pas compliqué »

-« Hum…dis Ren ? »

-« Tu pose des questions maintenant »

-« Pourquoi, on réussi à autant se rapprocher sans rien faire ? »

-« T'as posé la même question à Luffy ? »

-« Hum ? »

Ren soupira et lui fit signe du doigt de se retourner. Ace obéi, pendant que Ren retirait sa culotte pour en prendre une nouvelle.

-« Je sais pas pourquoi…si je devais voir ça par rapport à mon pouvoir…je dirai que c'est parce que nos âmes se comprenne, mais bon, t'as comme le don d'attirer les gens…avec les emmerdes aussi ! »

-« OY ! »

-« Dodo ! »

-« Tu dors de ton coté cette nuit »

-« Heeee ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que tu vas dormir sur le dos, avec ton bras pas question que tu t'appuie dessus ! »

-« Mais…m'énerve… »

-« Va donc te coucher…j'arrive faut juste que je fasse un truc »

Ren bouda légèrement mais acquis et alla se coucher. Ace sortit mais avant de refermer la porte Ren lui dit :

-« Tache de pas réveiller ceux qui dorme vraiment ! »

-« Ouais, ouais »

-« Et tombe pas à l'eau ! »

Ace referma la porte, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ren soupira et s'allongea comme elle pu dans son lit. Il allait encore se prendre une raclé, elle le savait. Depuis qu'il était sur le navire, malgré leurs rapprochement Ace ne cessait jamais d'attaquer barbe blanche. Mais cela commençait sérieusement à énervé les commandants tel que Namur, l'homme-poisson voulait que le brun se décide rapidement, car l'équipage n'allaient pas garder pendant des jours quelqu'un qui en voulait à la vie de Barbe blanche. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de convaincre Ace d'arrêter ses tentatives. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^o^**

**Chapitre 8 : Entrainement**

Les jours continuaient de défiler et Ace continuait d'attaquer Barbe blanche. Le bras de Ren c'était rétablie petit à petit, rassurant Marco qui était devenu plus protecteur que jamais. Ren soupira en regardant la pluie tomber. Elle n'aimait pas la pluie, c'était le jour où les âmes étaient le plus agitées. La jeune fille s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda à l'horizon. En plus, il ne s'était rien passé d'intéressant, ces derniers jours.

Elle sentit l'âme d'Ace s'approcher de celle de Barbe blanche, avant s'écarter violement. Ace s'écrasa sur un des murs. Même les jours de pluie il attaquait. Une autre âme qu'elle connaissait bien s'approcha d'elle.

-« Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer » Fit Marco

-« Un peu… »

-« A quoi songes-tu ? »

-« …Je me demande comment faire changer d'avis Ace »

-« Sur »

-« Tuer Oyagi… »

-« C'est sur que l'équipage ne le supportera pas éternellement »

-« Hum…mais il est têtu ! »

-« Mais tu l'apprécie » Rigola Marco

-« …Hum… »

-« Moi il y a quelques choses que je voulais te demander…Ace m'a dit, que tu voulais me parler »

Ren se figea, c'est vrai qu'elle devait lui parler. Elle soupira, ayant du mal à dire ce qu'elle devait dire. Marco vit bien son malaise et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-« Si tu n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas grave »

-« C'est à propos…de mon passé… »

-« Je viens de te le dire, si tu n'y arrive pas… »

-« Mais c'est pas juste…tu me prends sous ton aile et… »

-« Ren, c'est rien »

La jeune fille soupira avant de se blottir contre son « grand frère ». Elle reprenait peu à peu confiance et se sentait plus à l'aise contre lui. Marco caressa doucement ses cheveux, il n'était pas pressé, il avait attendu jusqu'ici. Il pouvait très bien encore attendre. Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui redit les mêmes mots qu'elles avaient dits à Ace. Marco se figea légèrement, mais reprit rapidement ses caresses pour ne pas déstabiliser Ren.

Cette dernière réussi à continuer son discours jusqu'au bout. Maintenant elle redoutait la réaction de Marco. Sa lèvre commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge. Marco se décala légèrement de Ren pour la fixer. Elle avait fermé les yeux, la peur du rejet était trop fort.

-« Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire ? » Demanda Marco

-« P-P-p-parce que…les Tenryûbito…tu les aimes pas… »

-« Hum, je les hais même… »

Ren sentait ses yeux devenir humide.

-« …Mais toi, tu es différente »

Marco laissa une de ses mains prendre le menton de Ren pour relever son visage. Marco déposa un baiser sur son front et lui sourit.

-« Tu es toi, alors qu'importe de qui tu es l'enfant, ça ne décide pas de ce que tu veux »

Ren sécha rapidement ses larmes pour laisser place à un sourire. Elle se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de Marco, heureuse que ce dernier l'accepte comme elle était. Soudain, la pluie cessa. Ren regarda vers le ciel ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle c'était arrêter d'un seul coup. Marco rigola légèrement en voyant qu'elle était toujours innocente.

-« On est dans une zone non stable du shinsekai, la température, le temps, la mer peut très bien changer à tout moment »

-« C'est pour ça que t'es pas rentré une seule fois ? »

-« Faut que je surveille, tu sais bien que je suis le navigateur ici »

-« Hum… »

-« Et si tu allais t'entrainer avec Ace ? Ça évitera qu'il se prenne encore d'autre raclée »

-« M'entrainer avec Ace ? »

-« Demande-lui qu'il t'apprenne le Haki, Oyagi a dit qu'il maitrisait celui des rois, il doit le connaitre »

-« Hum ! Alors j'y vais…Onii-chan (grand frère version très familier proche) » Dit Ren avant de partir rapidement

Marco sourit à l'appellation puis repartit à ses affaires. Ren s'approcha d'Ace qui était en train d'essuyer le sang sur sa lèvre. Elle s'approcha doucement puis lui sauta dessus d'un seul coup. Le brun ne fit pas attention et s'écrasa sur le sol, une Ren sur ses hanches. Celle-ci explosa de rire.

-« Y a pas de quoi rire ! »

-« J'te pensais plus stable »Rigola Ren

-« …T'as l'air de bonne humeur toi, pour faire des blagues comme ça »

-« Hum ! »

-« …Et qu'es-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? »

-« Marco, il a dit qu'il se moquait de qui j'étais l'enfant ! »

Ace pencha la tête sur le coté essayant de comprendre se que disait Ren. Puis le flash de la jeune fille lui racontant son passé lui vint en tête.

-« Tu lui as enfin tout raconté ? »

-« Hum ! »

-« Pas étonnant que tu sois de bonne humeur »

-« Toi t'es pas content pas de ta raclé du jour »

-« Qui en serai content ? » Soupira Ace

-« Hum…je sais pas…tu m'entraine ? »

-« Hein ? Non, pas question »

-« S'te plait ! Apprends-moi le Haki » Dit Ren en sautillant sur les hanches d'Ace

Le poing ardent ferma les yeux en sentant la chose sur lui bouger ainsi. Il essaya de la bloquer un maximum Ren en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais rien à faire la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

-« Stop, arrête Ren ! Je vais t'entrainer mais stop ! »

Ren arrêta de bouger et se pencha pour frotter sa tête sur le haut du torse comme un chat.

-« Sale gosse »

-« Attention j'suis toujours sur toi »

-« D'accord, d'accord…mais pour le haki compte pas sur moi »

-« He ? »

-« Tu demandera à Marco, j'ai peut-être le haki des rois, je le maitrise mais sans plus, j'ai pas chercher à comprendre les haki »

-« Mais t'es nul ! »

-« D'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'entraine pas avec Marco ? Plutôt que de venir me sauter dessus ? »

-« Parce qu'il a dit qu'on était dans une zone pas stable pour la mer et le temps…alors il peut pas »

-« …il me le payera lui »

-« Ace… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est quand que t'arrêtera d'attaquer Oyagi ? »

Ace soupira et se redressa un peu, relevant Ren en même temps. Elle se retrouva donc assit sur les genoux d'Ace. Le brun laissa son visage glisser dans le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut surprise, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Ace lui dise quelques choses du genre « Quand je l'aurai tué ? » mais il ne fit rien à par respirer dans son cou.

-« Ace ? »

-« Pourquoi…vous l'appelez tous Oyagi ? »

-« He ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« …Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'on est ses enfants ? Ce genre de question, il faut les poser à Marco, il sera mieux te répondre que moi »

-« Hum… »

Ren se décala un peu pour voir le visage d'Ace en face du sienne. Elle lui sourire et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

-« Aller debout ! Tu dois m'entrainer ! »

Ace sourit et se leva, une flamme entoura son bras. Ren se concentra à son tour et laissa une flamme bleue entourer son corps. Plusieurs âmes apparus autour d'elle, prêt à attaquer et à la défendre.

-« Je ne te ferai pas de cadeau » Dit Ace

-« J'espère bien que si ! » Bouda Ren

-« Gamine »

-« J'suis pas une gamine ! »

Ren attaqua la première, mais Ace esquiva facilement et fit une simple pression sur son dos. La jeune fille failli tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Ace écarquilla les yeux en sentant son corps paralysé. Plusieurs âmes se trouvaient autour de lui. Ren sourit et réattaqua mais malheureusement pour elle, il décida de faire apparaitre des flammes proches d'elles. La brune se fit bruler et reculer en chouinant.

-« Mais ça fait mal ! »

-« C'est pas fait pour faire du bien ! »

La jeune fille gonfla les joues et fit apparaitre encore plus d'âmes qui attaquèrent Ace. Ce dernier se sentit de moins en moins bien et ses flammes diminuaient, mais il avait appris à connaitre le pouvoir de Ren. Il savait parfaitement que si elle le touchait, elle pourrait prendre contrôle de son âme et son pouvoir. Tant qu'il l'a gardait à distance tout se passerait bien.

-« Hiken ! »

Ren fut surprise par le poing ardent mais les âmes les plus proches vinrent très vite la protéger. Elle se retrouva projetée sur le mur. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci à tous le monde pour vos review ^o^ et merci à Deathgothika de corriger les chapitres à venir ^^  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Commandant**

Ren se laissa glisser sur le mur à bout de souffle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à approcher Ace qui lui souriait, absolument pas essoufflé. La jeune fille bouda dans son coin, elle replia ses jambes près de son ventre et laissa ses bras les entourer.

-« J'en ai marre »

-« Mauvaise perdante » Rigola Ace.

-« Mais j'ai l'impression que je m'épuise pour rien ! » Grogna Ren

-« Tu t'épuise pour rien, pour toi ton seul objectif et de toucher l'autre pour contrôler son âme…Tu devrais changer d'objectif, par exemple de le tuer par tous les moyens »

-« Si je prends ça, les âmes errantes vont rentrer en toi et te traumatiser avec leurs souvenirs »

-« Ren, tu te reposes trop sur ton pouvoir »

-« …sans je suis encore plus faible »

-« Je suis sûr que non »

Ace s'installa en face de la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva le regard vers lui et s'avança pour se mettre dans ses bras. Elle se frotta comme un petit chat contre Ace.

-« Tu fais miaou aussi ? »

-« Méchant… »

-« En attendant, il faudrait que tu arrives à changer ton objectif pendant un combat… »

-« J'y penserais…mais j'ai pas la même pensée contre un marine et contre toi »

-« J'espère bien » Rigola Ace

-« T'as pas répondu à ma question »

-« Hum ? »

-« Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras d'attaquer Oyagi ? »

Ace soupira, il avait espéré qu'elle oublie avec leur petit combat. Il lui ébouriffa un peu les cheveux puis se releva.

-« On verra bien, allez lève-toi, faudrait penser à manger »

-« Mouais… »

Ren se releva et prit la main d'Ace pour le tirer le plus rapidement possible vers l'intérieur du navire. Ace soupira, il avait du s'y faire, Ren passait son temps l'emmener partout où elle allait. Ils étaient devenus, inséparable, mais chacun n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches.

Cependant, Ace commençait à sentir les tensions sur le navire et il savait aussi qu'il ne s'approcherait pas des autres sans Ren. Le repas du midi se passa très rapidement et Ren ramena encore Ace dehors pour avoir sa revanche.

-« Change d'objectif »

-« J'vais essayer ! »

Les deux flammes réapparurent une nouvelle fois et le combat reprit.

**^o^**

Ren fut projetée d'un seul coup contre la rambarde, celle-ci se brisa et la jeune fille tomba à l'eau. Ace réagit rapidement et alla chercher quelqu'un. Thatch sauta à l'eau presque tout de suite, Marco l'avait suivi**,** s'arrêtant à la rambarde. Le commandant remonta Ren qui toussait de l'eau.

-« Ren, ça va ? » Demanda Ace

-« Super … j'ai pris mon premier bain de mer »

Ace sourit en voyant qu'elle avait toujours son sens de l'humour. Les autres membres explosèrent aussi de rire en même temps que Marco et Thatch.

-« Tu vas nous faire comme Ace maintenant ? »Rigola Marco

-« Mais c'est de sa faute ! » Grogna Ren

-« Désolé, je pensais pas que tu volerais aussi loin »

Ren lança un regard noir à Ace puis se leva pour aller bouder dans sa chambre. Mais avant de partir elle lança :

-« Va donc perdre contre Oyagi ! »

Puis Ren partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ace sourit et laissa s'échapper un :

-« Pas de problème »

Cet après-midi encore, Ace affronta Barbe blanche et passa par-dessus bord. Mais cette fois-ci était différente…

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Ren ressortit de sa chambre pour aller manger. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. En avançant sur le pont, elle vit Marco agenouillé devant Ace. Pour ne pas briser le moment, elle resta un peu en retrait. Marco avait l'air de dire quelque chose d'important au brun. Le blond sourit puis sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de Ren. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et celle-ci obéit. Marco s'écarta et chuchota à l'oreille de Ren.

-« Je te laisse faire »

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite puis s'approcha d'Ace. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et regarda un instant le ciel orangé.

-« T'as l'air abattu » Commença Ren

-« …Je ne comprends pas »

-« Hum ? »

-« Comment…cet homme peut vouloir autant de fils… »

-« Parce qu'il est comme nous »

Ace regarda Ren un moment. La jeune fille reporta aussi son regard sur le brun.

-« Tu sais, les gens ont beau l'appeler monstre, il est comme nous, lui aussi il veut des gens qu'il l'accepte, lui aussi il veut une famille, un endroit où rentrer »

Ace resta assez surprit par les mots de Ren. Il reposa son front sur ses genoux.

-« Je peux te poser une autre question ? »

-« J'en pose tout le temps sans te demander la permission, alors vas-y je t'en pris. » Sourit Ren

Ace releva à nouveau sa tête et appuya son doigt sur l'épaule droite de Ren. Sur son tatouage prouvant qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage.

-« Où est-ce qu'il m'irait le mien ? »

Ren sourit en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Ace et frotta son nez contre son cou.

-« P'tit chat va ! »

-« J'assume ! Humm…alors le tatouage…en gros ! Violet ! Sur ton dos ! »

-« Mon dos ? Mais avec ma chemise on va pas le voir »

-« Bah justement, tu te débarrasses de ta chemise, t'es le feu, t'auras pas froid sans. »

Ace soupira avant de sourire.

-« Même dans les sujets comme ça tu trouves un moyen de me dire clairement que t'aimes pas ma chemise ! »

Ren se contenta de sourire à Ace. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi et caressa doucement les cheveux de Ren.

-« D'accord, tu as gagné, je le fais sur le dos »

-« Je garde ta chemise ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Pour être sûr que tu la remets pas ! »

-« Sale gosse »

-« Je continue de dire que j'ai que un an de moins que toi, alors t'as pas le droit de me dire ça »

-« Tu critiques ma pauvre chemise »

Ren sourit puis se leva. Elle prit la main d'Ace pour le tirer vers l'infirmerie pour qu'il fasse son tatouage. Maintenant l'équipage de Barbe Blanche comptait un nouveau membre parmi ses rangs.

**^o^**

_Les mois passèrent_

-« Youhou, tu l'as encore fait Ace ! » Le complimenta un des membres.

-« T'as fais plié Douma, t'es trop fort ! » Rajouta un autre.

Ace rigolait avec les membres de l'équipage, cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il avait accepté le tatouage et dit adieu à sa chemise. Il avait préféré aller dans une autre division que celle de Ren, pour que la jeune fille ait un peu d'autonomie même si en étant avec Marco, cela restait limité.

Ren s'approcha doucement dans le dos d'Ace, petit à petit, elle avança pas à pas, tel un félin chassant sa proie. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa proie, elle s'apprêta à lui sauter dessus, mais Ace se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet la faisant trébucher et arriver contre son torse. Ren releva la tête les joues gonflées pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas contente.

-« Tu boudes pour ta propre bêtise ? »

-« Mais comment t'as su que j'étais là ? »

-« Tu maitrises pas bien le haki, puis je te signale que les âmes qui te suivent ont malgré tout une présence »

Ren lança un regard noir aux âmes derrière elle

-« Bande de traitresses ! »

-« C'est toi qui a voulu me faire peur, alors les engueules pas » Rigola Ace

-« Ace… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu dors avec moi ? »

-« La première division est pas censé aller en éclaireur sur une île ? »

-« Si, mais moi je reste là. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien… »

Ace regarda douteusement Ren, en général quand Marco la laissait se séparer de la première division c'était parce que justement, Marco lui avait ordonné suite à une bêtise quelconque. Ace releva le regard vers le blond qui venait d'arriver.

-« Elle a fait quoi ? »

-« Rien de spécial, juste qu'il y a une âme qui lui tourne autour la nuit en ce moment, et j'arrive à lui faire peur apparemment, donc j'ai pas assez d'heures de sommeil »

-« Et tu me la refiles ? »

-« Yeap ! »

-« OY ! »

Ren sourit et se décolla

-« De toutes façons je dois parler à la deuxième division ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« C'est à propos du fait d'avoir un nouveau commandant, Oyagi voudrait que ce soit décidé » Expliqua Marco

-« Oh… »

Ren sourit puis partit en sautillant. Elle avait parlé de son idée à Oyagi, celui-ci avait été rapidement d'accord ainsi que les autres commandants. Chacun reconnaissait la force d'Ace même si le poing ardent était assez nouveau, il lui faisait confiance. Après tout, pour obtenir la confiance de Ren il en fallait beaucoup. Elle alla dans le grand réfectoire de la deuxième division. Tout le monde était là, vu qu'il était l'heure du repas.

-« J'aimerais votre attention ! »

Tout le monde se tut rapidement et regarda Ren.

-« Hum, bon vous savez que la deuxième division n'a pas de commandant depuis un moment, c'est pourquoi, il faut en choisir un ! »

Tout le monde commença à bavarder, se demandant qui pourrait avoir assez de force et surtout accepté par les autres commandants pour devenir celui de la deuxième division.

-« Mais tous les commandants étant chiant et ayant des goûts différents ce n'est pas facile » Ajouta Ren.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-« C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé à quelqu'un et j'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à tout le monde, il ne manque plus que votre accord à tous ! »

-« Et c'est qui ? »

-« Ace. »

-« Ace ? » Réagit toute la petite assemblée

Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'est vrai que malgré les exploits d'Ace, il était toujours un nouveau, accepter un nouveau comme ça c'était…

-« Si c'est Ace, alors pas de problème » Crièrent tout le monde en même temps.

…Facile ?

-« Ouais, Ace saura bien nous représenter ! » Ajouta Teach.

-« Super ! Mais puisque si ça vient de moi il dira « non » alors c'est à vous de lui demander ! Voilà, bonne nuit !» Dit Ren avant de partir rapidement sous les « EEHHH ? »

La jeune fille repartit vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Ace et Marco, les deux hommes y étaient toujours. Ren retourna ronronner dans les bras d'Ace. Le brun sourit, mais se demandait bien ce que Ren avait fait.

-« J'irai récupérer quelques affaires dans le dortoir avant d'aller nous coucher Ren »

-« Hai~ »

-« Je vais vous laisser, plus vite on sera partit devant, plus vite vous pourrez venir » Dit Marco

-« Fait attention » Dit Ren

-« Moi toujours, par contre, Ace fait gaffe à vous deux ! »

Ren et Ace sourirent à Marco qui partit.


	10. Chapter 10

**AliceLaw : Personne se pose la question à part Ren et Ace XDDDD**

**Kyona-sama : :3 Bah les câlins sont réservé dans la fic ^o^**

**Mufy : Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Chapitre 10 : Anniversaire**

Dans quelques jours, ils pourront accoster sur l'île Shijindou. Une île connue pour ses contes, puis ensuite, comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient sur une île, le navire principal réunira tout le monde, en particulier les commandants. Ren rigolait intérieurement pour les jours à venir. Si Ace acceptait, alors il y aurait non plus une grande fête mais deux en un coup.

-« Ren »

-« Nya ? »

-« Tu me fais vraiment le chat maintenant ? » Rigola Ace

-« Mais euh… »

-« Je voulais te demander…tu veux un truc spécial pour ton anniv ? »

-« Non ! » Dit Ren avec un grand sourire

-« Ça serait bien pourtant »

-« Tu veux quelque chose toi ? »

-« Non »

-« Alors voilà ! Puis d'ailleurs t'es un copieur ! T'es né en même temps que moi ! T'avais pas le droit ! »

-« C'est plutôt toi la copieuse, j'suis né avant toi ! »

-« Ce sont les âmes les plus jeunes qui sont les plus âgées ! »

-« N'importe quoi… »

Ren se contenta de tirer la langue à Ace. Dans une semaine, Barbe Blanche et le reste de l'équipage avaient déclaré, « Un anniversaire c'est unique alors ça se fête ! », tous les deux étant nés, bizarrement, le même jour se retrouvait donc avec une fête obligatoire…eux qui n'avaient jamais fêté leur anniversaire.

-« Ah si ! » Fit Ace

-« Hum ? »

-« Je sais ce que je veux »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est toi qui cuisines le gâteau ! »

-« …Tu me fais le miens ? »

-« …vaut mieux pas, si tu le veux pas grillé »

-« On dit « trop cuit »…j'veux bien, même si je doute que Thatch me laisse toucher à la cuisine, à mon avis il voulait faire un gros gâteau pour nous deux »

-« Ah…Alors tu me rends ma chemise ! »

-« Je l'ai brulé »

-« Menteuse, je l'ai vu dans tes affaires ! »

-« T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ? »

-« L'armoire est jamais fermée »

-« …Je te la rends qu'une seule journée ! Et le jour d'avant notre anniv, ça me ferais mal de te voir avec cette horreur à mon anniversaire »

-« D'accord et toi tu veux quoi ? »

-« Hum…je sais ! Tu me feras une promesse, une promesse que je te dirai dans une semaine~ »

Ace leva les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ren.

-« J'vais au dortoir, vas te coucher »

-« Yes, my lord ! »

-« N'importe quoi »

Ren rigola un peu avant de partir vers sa chambre. Elle profita de l'absence d'Ace pour se changer rapidement, des fois qu'Ace débarque d'un seul coup. Elle se glissa ensuite sous les draps et laissa une des lampes à huile allumée. Elle ferma un peu les yeux essayant de dormir un peu, même si elle avait bien sentit que l'âme était toujours près d'elle.

La porte claqua contre le mur et Ren rouvrit les yeux. Ace referma plus gentiment la porte. Il s'approcha ensuite et se glissa dans le lit après avoir éteint la lampe. Ren put alors se blottir contre lui.

-« Moi en commandant de la deuxième division ? »

-« Ça t'iras bien »

-« Je sais pas… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que…il me connaisse à peine »

-« Je t'ai proposé et je te connais parfaitement »

-« Barbe Bla- »

-« Oyagi ! » Rectifia Ren

-« Oyagi ne sait même pas que je suis le fils de Roger »

-« Je pense qu'il en aura rien à faire…pour moi il en avait rien à faire »

-« C'est pas pareil »

-« Ouais, mes parents sont nos ennemis encore en vie, ton père était l'ennemi d'Oyagi mais il est mort »

-« Ren…imagine Squardo l'apprends ? »

-« Qu'es-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu lui as pas sauvé la vie il y a quelques jours dans une bataille ? »

-« Si mais… »

-« Ace, tout le monde est d'accord, arrête de prendre les autres pour excuse… »

-« Je vais y réfléchir »

-« Hum ! »

-« Et toi demain tu t'entraines avec moi »

-« He ? Pourquoi ? Je veux pas ! »

-« C'est ta punition pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé ! »

-« Bonne nuit~ »

-« Bah bien sûr, fuit »

-« zzZZZzzz »

-« Gamine »

Ren ne fit que grogner contre le torse d'Ace qui souriait.

-« Tu sais que pour les autres, on agit comme un couple »

-« He ? »

-« Tu dors pas tiens ? »

-« Ace ! »

-« Ren, on dort ensemble, tu passes ton temps collée à moi, on est hyper tactile, normal que les autres pensent ça »

-« J'suis tactile avec Marco aussi »

-« Mais Marco fait plus grand frère surprotecteur »

-« Bah…je sais pas, mais ça sur le point d'interrogation qui regroupe, le pourquoi on s'est autant rapprochés alors qu'on a rien fait pour ? »

-« J'vais finir par croire tes trucs sur les âmes »

-« Faudra que je recherche un peu dans les livres, peut-être une explication plus logique »

-« Ou peut-être pas, les livres c'est pas tout »

-« Tu lis jamais alors bon, t'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! Espèce de vieux ! »

-« Vieux ? »

-« Tu vas avoir 19 ans, attention pu que un an et Luffy va venir t'affronter et te piquer ta place » Rigola Ren

-« C'est vrai qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Luffy parte en mer »

-« J'veux le rencontrer ! »

-« Tu le rencontras promit »

-« En attendant, j'ai pas envie d'être majeur tout de suite, alors je vais dormir » Rigola Ren

-« Bonne nuit, mais c'est que tu vas devenir une femme ! »

-« Je le suis déjà ! »

-« Bonne nuit~ »

-« Méchant »

Ren put entendre Ace rigoler. Elle sourit à son tour et se cala bien contre le corps chaud du pyromane puis s'endormit tranquillement.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait accosté sur l'île. Les discussions fusait à propos de l'avis d'Ace qui au plus grand malheur de Ren, portait à nouveau sa chemise, demain étant le jour de leurs anniversaires, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

-« Arrête de bouder. » Dit Marco

-« Mais j'aime pas cette chemise »

-« Rends-toi utile et convint le donc de devenir commandant ! »

-« Mais j'ai essayé toute la nuit ! »

-« Il est têtu le Ace »

-« Il a dit qu'il verrait ce soir… »

-« Hum…ok, bon, va donc te promener, ça te détendra et tu regarderas plus Ace avec ses yeux qui disent « j'aurais du la brûler cette chemise » ! »

-« Mais euh »

-« Va ! »

Ren gonfla les joues puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'île. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme une gamine. La jeune fille soupira et butta dans un caillou. Mais malgré tout elle avait raison, la chemise que portait Ace était horrible. Qui avait eu l'idiotie de faire une chemise jaune ? Et surtout de la donner à Ace ? Ren regarda autour d'elle, des arbres et encore des arbres. Mais bizarrement, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait.

Elle continua tranquillement son chemin mais la présence se faisait de plus en plus forte. Ren se concentra et réunit plusieurs âmes errantes puis se mit en position de combat. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire surprendre par un quelconque ennemi.

Soudain, une âme plus énorme que les autres sortit des bois. Ren papillonna des yeux avant de baisser les poings, elle s'approcha doucement de l'âme. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi cette esprit la suivait, d'habitude seules les âmes en peine cherchaient à trouver Ren et à la suivre, ou bien des âmes voulant mourir et monter au ciel. Mais celle-ci était différente, c'est comme si elle était là pour aider Ren.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

L'âme traversa d'un seul coup le corps de Ren. Cette dernière ne sentit rien, rien à par la volonté de l'âme. Elle s'approcha encore une fois doucement, puis la toucha, tous ses souvenirs circulaient dans son esprit. Elle savait que cette âme était spéciale, que celle-ci ne pourrait pas monter au ciel en se battant à ses cotés…non, car elle n'y avait pas été acceptée pour une raison précise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Promesse**

Ren rentra au soir, un peu estomaquée par tout ça. Elle avait bien compris que l'âme était différente, mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'aider. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et vit qu'Ace ne s'y trouvait pas. Ren ressortit alors et alla sur le pont, elle trouva Marco et Thatch en train de parler.

-« T'es rentrée tard, tu voulais vraiment pas voir la chemise d'Ace ? » Rigola Marco

-« En plus il a fini par la retirer ! »

-« Roh, c'est bon ! D'ailleurs…il est où Ace ? »

-« Partit voir Oyagi » Répondit Marco

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Demande-lui » Dit Thatch en voyant Ace arriver

Ren se retourna et alla vers Ace qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

-« Ace ? »

-« Tiens, tu me fuis plus maintenant que j'ai pu ma chemise ? »

-« Mais roh…j'étais juste partie faire un tour »

-« Mais oui bien sûr !» Rigola Ace

Ren gonfla les joues pour bouder, mais vit que quelque chose perturbait Ace. Elle se blottit alors dans ses bras. Ace sourit en voyant que Ren arrivait facilement à savoir ses pensées.

-« Mon p'tit chat »

-« J'suis pas un chat…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos de quelque chose avec Oyagi ? »

-« …Je lui ai dit…pour Roger… »

-« Et ? »

-« Il a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance »

-« Tu vois ! »

-« Et j'ai accepté d'être le commandant de la deuxième division »

-« Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! » Dit Ren toujours blottit dans les bras d'Ace

Ace sourit et posa ses mains sur les hanches. Marco et Thatch s'approchèrent des deux enfants.

-« Je tiens à dire, que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, demain c'est votre anniv » Fit Thatch

Ren acquiesça ainsi qu'Ace. Ils redoutaient quand même tous les deux la journée de demain. Ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de quitter le navire avant le soir, où quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Sachant qu'en plus, le midi, ils trinqueraient rapidement pour fêter la « promotion » d'Ace. Ren rentra dans la chambre et alla vers son armoire pour se changer. Elle restait tout de même perplexe par rapport à sa journée.

-« Tu as l'air perplexe ? » Fit Ace

-« T'es pas sensé le voir vu que tu devrais être retourné ! »

-« Je t'ai déjà vu nue~ »

-« Je t'ai toujours pas pardonné ! Pervers ! » Dit Ren en balançant un tee-shirt sur Ace

Le brun rigola puis alla s'installer sur le lit.

-« La prochaine fois, tu fermeras la porte de la salle de bain »

Ren lui tira la langue avant de continuer son activité qui était de se changer. Une fois changée, elle alla aussi se glisser sous les draps. Toujours anxieuse pour l'âme qu'elle avait rencontrée.

-« Ren, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

-« J'ai rencontré une âme aujourd'hui. »

-« T'en rencontres tous les jours »

-« Mais elle, elle était bizarre… »

-« Bizarre ? »

-« Bah…non tu peux pas comprendre… »

-« Je peux peut-être pas comprendre, mais si ça t'embêtes à ce point tu devrais essayer de te renseigner dans les livres par exemple »

-« Hum…je ferais ça demain, si je survis »

Ace rigola doucement et attira Ren contre son torse. Leurs petits rituels étaient toujours là, Ace restait surprit de leur rapprochement, ce rejet envers les autres, avec Ren, il s'était peu à peu transformé en sentiment fort et protecteur. Ren ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider un peu l'esprit. Peut-être que la nuit lui apporterait conseil.

_Le lendemain_

Ren n'avait pas cherché à mourir en en voulant de sortir de la chambre comme Ace. Le brun avait tenté une première fois et c'était fait assommer avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas dehors. La deuxième fois, vers l'heure du midi, il avait réussi à rester quelques heures avant que les autres mettent du somnifère dans sa boisson ce qui l'avait fait dormir pendant un long moment.

-« J'en ai mare » Dit Ace en faisant des allers et retour dans la chambre

Ren ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner les pages de son livre. Ace regarda la jeune fille étalée sur le lit, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour tenir toute une journée à rester enfermée dans la chambre. Le brun s'approcha d'elle et s'installa sur le bord du lit

-« Comment tu fais ? »

-« Je m'occupe »

-« Mais j'ai rien à faire moi » Dit Ace en s'étalant sur Ren

-« T'es lourd »

-« Oh, c'est bon »

Ren soupira et rampa vers sa table de nuit pour poser son livre. Elle se retourna sur le dos et Ace sourit, tranquillement il s'allongea en travers puis poser sa tête sur le ventre de Ren. Il s'ennuyait, il voulait sortir.

-« Ils devraient pas tarder »

-« J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiie »

-« Hum, surement… »

-« …donne-moi la promesse que je dois faire, tiens ! »

-« Tu la veux maintenant ? »

-« Ouais ! »

-« Alors, promet-moi, jure-le, que tu… »

Quelqu'un toqua

-« Ren, Ace venez ! »

Ace sourit et sauta d'un seul coup sur ses pieds. Content qu'il puisse enfin sortir. Ren leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air enfantin d'Ace et se leva à son tour. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et restèrent figés devant l'affiche.

-« Par ici ? » Fit Ace

Ren regarda dans le sens qu'indiquait l'affiche et vu un chemin de pétales…Vista avait dû s'occuper de ça. Ils soupirèrent en même temps puis eurent le courage d'avancer, les affiches pour les tournants étaient plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le pont où tout le monde était réuni, un chapeau fantaisi sur la tête.

-« Seee~No~ Happy birthday ! » Cria tout le monde pas du tout en rythme.

Ren et Ace explosèrent de rire, puis s'approchèrent du groupe. Marco alla mettre sur la tête un chapeau fantaisi puis la fête put commencer. La nourriture défilait dans les mimines d'Ace qui dévorait tout, Ren rigolait et passait son temps à rester avec Marco. Le blond avait offert un collier en forme de fée à Ren.

-« C'est trop beau ! » Dit Ren avant de se jeter dans les bras son grand frère

Les autres membres boudèrent, car la jeune fille avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de cadeau mais Marco n'avait pas écouté. Ace rigola à son tour avant de continuer de manger, il faillit s'étouffer encore une fois. Thatch lui passa à nouveau une boisson.

-« Et ne t'endors pas cette fois ! »

-« Ça ce contrôle pas la…Ren ? » Demanda Ace

-« Narcolepsie » Répondit la fille.

-« Voilà »

-« Mouais » Soupira Thatch

Barbe Blanche rigola et leva son verre, Marco suivit comme les autres.

-« Bon, encore une fois au commandant de la deuxième division, mais surtout à l'anniversaire de celui-ci et de Ren, Kampai ! » Cria Marco

Tous trinquèrent, Ren et Ace trinquèrent en souriant. La fête explosait de joie. L'alcool circulait, comme les rires…quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était bourré ou bien dormait. Ace s'approcha en zigzagant vers Ren et s'installa derrière elle. Cette dernière se laissa tomber en arrière posant son dos contre le torse d'Ace. Le brun lui offrit un bisou sur l'oreille puis posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-« Ze sais toujours pas ta promesse »

-« Tu vas pas l'oublié, avec l'alcool ? »

-« Aucun chance, je perds pas la mémoire quand je suis bourré moi ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Hum ! »

Ren se releva difficilement et s'installa entre les jambes d'Ace mais cette fois, face à lui. Elle s'approcha pour l'enlacer.

-« Promet-moi ceci, promet que tu… »

Ren chuchota la fin de sa phrase à Ace de tel sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Le brun sourit, il répéta la promesse, jurant ce que Ren voulait.

-« Pour la tenir tu dois survivre ! Mais ça t'as déjà fait la promesse à Luffy »

-« Hum, je vous le promets, à tous les deux »

Ren sourit, Ace laissa ses mains remonter des hanches de Ren à son haut du corps. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et le rapprocha du sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle de Ren, la surprenant totalement.

Ace rompit le baiser en souriant puis s'endormit d'un seul coup. Ren resta surprise et apporta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ace venait de l'embrasser. Elle regarda le concerné endormit et sourit. Doucement elle le fit basculer sur le sol et s'allongea dessus, pour fermer les yeux et s'endormir à son tour. La soirée ne c'était pas si mal passée. Finalement fêter son anniversaire pouvait avoir du bon. Marco qui avait vu la scène souriait, le temps où Ren se cachait derrière un pauvre drap était maintenant révolu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews / j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour y répondre ^o^ mais en tout cas je garderai le suspense de la promesse xP**

**Chapitre 12 : Tragédie**

_1 ans plus tard_

-« Accccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee ? »

Ren courra partout sur le bateau à la recherche du commandant.

-« Aceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ? »

-« Tu veux pas arrêter de crier ? » Fit Marco

Ren se retourna et couru vers Marco avant d'aller se blottir dans ses bras puis sautilla partout.

-« T'es passé du stade chat à lapin ? »

-« Il est où Ace ? »

-« Tu peux pas te passer de lui deux minutes ? »

Ren secoua le bras de Marco dans tous les sens.

-« Aller, dis-le moi, j'ai un truc super important à lui dire »

-« T'es enceinte ? »

-« He ? HEIN ? Mais non ! »

-« Bah, alors ça va, ça peut attendre » Soupira Marco

Ren fronça les sourcils, Marco était vraiment mystérieux parfois. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir accepté le rapprochement d'Ace et de Ren, mais des fois, il jouait les grands frères surprotecteurs.

-« Il est où Ace ? »

-« Je sais pas, il doit pas être loin »

-« Aide-moi à le trouver »

-« Mais tu peux pas attendre… »

-« Naaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn »

Marco leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en voyant le brun arriver.

-« Le voilà ton chéri »

Ren se retourna et changea de bras pour aller se refugier dans les bras d'Ace. Ce dernier rigola en voyant Ren.

-« Tu me cherchait ? »

-« Ouiiiii, regarde ! » Dit Ren en montrant un avis de recherche.

-« Luffy ! »

-« 30 millions de berries, super pour une première prime~ »

-« Vous regardez quoi tout les deux ? » Demanda Marco en s'approchant

Ace montra fièrement l'avis de recherche à Marco.

-« Monkey D. Luffy ? »

-« Mon petit frère ! »

-« C'est lui le gosse dont tu nous parles tout le temps, pas mal pour une première prime »

Ren rigola. Ils sortirent tous les trois sur le pont et Ace alla devant Barbe blanche puis montra l'affiche avec un grand sourire.

-« Regardez Oyagi, c'est mon petit frère »

-« Grwahahahaha, aussi jeune et déjà une si grosse prime »

Ace rigola avec Barbe blanche de la bêtise de son frère. Il fallait bien l'avouer que son frère avait fait fort pour une première prime. Même si celle-ci n'atteignait pas la prime qu'il avait à présent. Ren sourit en voyant que Luffy était aussi débile que son frère. Peut-être qu'il allait finalement le devenir, ce seigneur des pirates.

-« Taichouuuuuuuuuuuuuu (capitaine/commandant) » Cria un des membres

Tout le monde se retourna vers le nouvelle arrivant un peu surprit.

-« Le commandant Thatch a…il a besoin d'aide ! »

-« Avec les frère DiCalvin ? » Questionna Marco

-« Oui ! »

-« La deuxième division s'en charge ! »

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'Ace donna l'ordre de rassemblement à sa division. De toute manière, Thatch n'était qu'à quelques heures d'eux, si Ace ne suffisait pas, ils pourraient rapidement les aider.

-« Ace, fais gaffe ! » Dit Ren

Ace sourit à Ren puis s'approcha rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Ça sera vite réglé »

Ace partit aussi tôt sur son jet marin. Ren soupira, bizarrement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment avec cette attaque. Deux bras entourèrent ses hanches, une tête se posa sur son épaule.

-« Tu as l'air soucieuse » Dit Marco inquiet.

-« Hum…j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, mais c'est sûrement mon imagination ! »

-« Si ça se passe mal, j'irai aider Ace »

-« Hum »

-« Il est plutôt mignon le frère d'Ace »

-« Oui…attend…mignon ? »

Ren se retourna et regarda son grand frère qui lui souriait. Elle soupira puis fronça les sourcils avant de lui lancer un regard noir.

-« Tu le touches pas ! »

-« Et pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que…Luffy est totalement débile que tu serais capable d'abuser de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! »

-« A vous de le protéger, sinon je lui enseignerais la vie »

-« Ça fait peur là »

Marco sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux de Ren avant de repartir. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre le retour d'Ace et Thatch. Elle s'installa sur le pont et appela plusieurs âmes pour écouter leurs histoires. Ren avait appris en un an, que ce monde possédait d'énormes mystères. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Ren en voyant les souvenirs d'une des âmes.

-« T'inquiète pas, Luffy en prendra soin ! »

Ren vit l'âme rassurée, puis elle regarda les souvenirs d'une autre âme errante. Elle continua à s'occuper de ses âmes jusqu'au moment du coucher du soleil. Ace et Thatch étaient tous les deux revenus. Elle sourit et se précipita vers Ace pour se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Peut-être que son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-« Ren, tu veux pas nous aider, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc nous tourne autour ! » Dit un des membres de la deuxième division.

Ren regarda vers eux et vit effectivement plusieurs âmes qui les embêtaient. Elle soupira et se détacha d'Ace pour aller les aider.

-« Oh, Ace regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Dit Thatch

Ren se retourna et vu un fruit violet avec des formes bizarres

-« Oh, c'est un fruit du démon ! »

-« Ouais, mais je sais pas encore quel pouvoir il a »

Ren s'occupa des âmes errantes et retourna rejoindre Ace. Elle avait vu un sourire effrayant sur le visage de Teach, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être avait-il juste pensé à quelque chose qui le rendait heureux ?

Ren ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et alla dans sa chambre. Ace lui rigola avec Thatch encore une fois, ne se doutant pas qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois.

_Le lendemain matin_

Les agitations sur le navire réveillèrent Ren. La jeune fille remarqua qu'Ace c'était déjà levé. Il se levait toujours trop tôt au goût de Ren. Mais habituellement, il restait dans la chambre jusqu'au réveil de la jeune fille. Elle sortit de la chambre et remarqua à quel point les hommes étaient paniqués. Doucement elle se dirigea sur le pont pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, tout le monde était réuni, Ace avait l'air plus en colère que jamais.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ren

Marco s'approcha doucement de Ren et la tira un peu à part. Tout le monde était assez sur les nerfs et n'avait pas besoin qu'on leur rappel encore une fois le drame. Ren ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait et lança un regard interrogateur à Marco, elle n'avait pas très envie de le suivre.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as pas besoin de me tirer pour me le dire »

-« Ren…écoute… »

Ren était prête à écouter, si une âme n'était pas passée juste devant elle. Elle voulut la toucher pour l'écarter de devant Marco. Mais en la touchant, sans ne pouvoir rien faire, les souvenirs circulaient dans son esprit, Thatch riant, Thatch l'embêtant, Thatch montrant le fruit du démon, Teach poignardant Thatch dans le dos, Teach volant le fruit, le mangeant…Thatch mourant. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-« C'est une blague… »

-« Ren ? »

Marco regarda devant lui et au niveau de la main de Ren, il put voir une âme. Il devina tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de celle de Thatch. Ren s'agrippa alors à la chemise du blond en pleurant.

-« C'est pas possible ! Marco ! C'est vrai ? »

Ren pleurait, ce sourire qu'elle avait vu. Si elle l'avait signalée aux autres plus tôt, si elle avait parlé de ses doutes, Thatch ne serait pas mort. Marco ne put rien faire d'autre que de la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Calme-toi Ace ! »

-« Oyagi à dit que c'était une exception ! Tu n'as pas à poursuivre Teach ! »

-« Lâchez-moi ! » Cria Ace

Ren n'entendait même pas le brun hurler sa rage.

-« Il fait partit de la deuxième division ! Si je ne le poursuis pas ou ira l'âme de Thatch ? »

-« Ace… » Fit Barbe Blanche d'une voix grave

Ace se calma un peu et regarda en direction de l'homme.

-« Pour cette fois, laisse passer, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment(s) »

Ace s'énerva tout de suite.

-« Ce type s'est enfui après avoir tué son camarade ! Thatch vous a servi(t) pendant des années et des années, il s'est fait piétiner dessus…et par-dessus tout il a sali le nom de mon père » Dit Ace en remettant son chapeau « Je vais en finir avec lui ! »

Ace sauta dans son jet, Marco laissa Ren pour crier à Ace de revenir de ne pas faire l'idiot. La jeune fille, essuya un peu ses larmes et regarda le brun s'éloigner. Elle avait peur, Ace était fort, mais Teach avait volé un pouvoir effrayant. Ren ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose. Elle ordonna aux âmes de suivre Ace et de le protéger. Puis elle regarda l'âme de Thatch.

-« Tu… »

Ren se coupa dans sa phrase se souvenant comme de quelque chose.

-« Thatch ! Tu vas te rendre quelques parts ! »


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ^o^**

**Chapitre 13 : Guerre**

Ren soupira en regardant la mer. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'Ace avait quitté le navire pour poursuivre Teach. Il avait envoyé plusieurs messages à Ren et l'avait contacté assez souvent pour la rassurer, mais depuis quelques jours elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter, il ne répondait pas au denden-mushi. Un pélican se posa sur la rambarde.

-« Si y'a pas de nouvelles intéressantes, je te l'achète pas ! » Grogna Ren

Le pélican fit mine d'avoir une nouvelle extrêmement important et Ren paya puis prit le journal. Le pélican partit et Ren ouvrit le journal, ça lui changerait les idées. Elle lu quelques lignes puis se figea en voyant la une du journal. Elle referma le papier et couru vers le pont, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ren arriva sur le pont essoufflé.

-« Oyagi ! »

-« Hum ? »

Ren essaya de récupérer doucement sa respiration, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas…

-« Ils…la marine…Ils vont exécuter Ace ! »

Tout le monde se figea et arrêta ses activités. Des membres se mirent à pester contre le Roux qui était venu pendant l'absence de Ren, disant qu'il lui avait porté malheur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ren ? » Dit Marco en s'approchant.

Elle tendit le journal à Marco qui se figea en lisant les gros titres. Un mélange de haine et de peur apparut dans les yeux du commandant. Il donna le journal à Barbe Blanche qui frappa son poing contre l'accoudoir de son siège.

-« Prévenez tous les pirates du Shinsekai et d'outremer, nous partons en guerre » Grogna Barbe Blanche avant de se lever pour se retirer.

Marco serra les poings puis se dirigea vers Ren qui c'était recroqueviller sur elle-même. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, tentant de la rassurer du mieux possible. Elle détestait ses mauvais pressentiments.

-« Ren, je vais t'emmener sur Shijindou »

Ren releva son regard en larmes

-« Non ! Je veux venir ! Je veux sauver Ace ! Marco, si Ace meurt aussi, je-je-je-je-je-je… »

Marco prit doucement entre ses doigts le visage de la jeune fille.

-« Je ferai tout pour le sauver, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer à 100% si tu es en danger de mort, Marineford n'est pas rien Ren. Au vu de l'importance de l'événement, les vice-amiraux, les amiraux et les meilleurs officiers seront réunis, je refuse de te perdre. Je vais t'emmener là-bas, tu attendras, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu m'obéisses »

-« Je…mais »

-« Je laisserai pas Ace mourir, quoi qu'il arrive »

Marco reprit Ren dans ses bras. Elle ne savait plus, mais ce mauvais pressentiment était là

_Quelques heures plus tard_

Marco déposa Ren à terre. L'île n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

-« Si tu as un problème, va au village »

-« Hum… »

-« J'suis désolé Ren »

-« T'inquiète pas, tache de me ramener Ace, y a que moi qui aie le droit de le tuer »

-« J'te le ramènerai ! »

Ren baissa la tête, le regard triste. Marco ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Il s'envola ensuite à nouveau pour partir rejoindre les autres. Dans quelques jours, la bataille commencerait, dans quelques jours, Ace vivra ou mourra.

Mais Ren ne pouvait pas rester là, sans rien faire à attendre le résultat final. Elle courra vers la forêt, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle trouverait Thatch par là-bas. Thatch et cette autre âme, dans la forêt Ren se concentra pour rechercher les deux esprit . Elle se retourna brusquement et sourit en les voyant, mais reprit de suite son sérieux.

-« Thatch…Emmène-moi quelque part ! »

L'âme de Thatch avait parfaitement compris la situation ainsi que les plans de Ren. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de rapidité maintenant. Les deux âmes acquiescèrent en comprenant parfaitement, que la roue était enclenchée.

_Jour de l'exécution d'Ace._

Ren envoya un signal au navire arrivant. Les deux âmes à coté d'elle sur son petit bateau qu'elle avait emprunté au village. Le navire répondit un accord à sa proposition. Elle prit une grande inspiration, il avait eu un affrontement assez récemment, il ne serait peut-être pas de bonne humeur. Elle posa un pied sur le navire et vit tous les regards se fixer sur elle.

La tête haute, elle avança sur le vaisseau ennemi. Tout le monde la regardait avec haine, normal, son tatouage montrant qu'elle faisait partit de l'équipage de barbe blanche était bien mit en valeur sur son bras. L'équipage du roux venait de sortir d'un combat, malgré il restait assez proche de Marineford. Elle s'avança jusqu'au capitaine du navire qui n'avait pas l'air bien.

-« Un membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche…au vu(e) de ce triste jour, que fais donc un membre aussi fort ici ? » Demanda le capitaine.

Ren soupira et posa son regard sur le roux.

-« Je suis loin d'être forte. »

-« C'est que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, et que fais-tu donc là ? »

-« Je…J'ai un service à vous demander ! »

Shanks releva le regard.

-« Je ne me battrais pas aux cotés de Barbe Blanche »

-« Ça je m'en doute…Non, je veux juste…que vous arrêtiez cette guerre. »

-« Hum ? »

-« Quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura des pertes des deux cotés ! Mais je connais bien la Marine et leur justice absolue, ça sera l'extermination ou leur défaite totale, ils ne s'occuperont de rien d'autre…Il faut arrêter cette guerre, et pour cela, il faut quelqu'un de fort…et de puissant. »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'accepterais ? »

Ren se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda ses pieds. Les deux âmes tournaient autour d'elle, impatientes et énervées que Shanks soit ainsi.

-« Rien… »

-« Dans ce cas je ne vois p- »

-« Mais vous ne laisserez pas Luffy mourir. »

Tout le monde réagit à l'entente de ce prénom.

-« Ace est peut-être le frère de Luffy, mais je doute que justement, Luffy arrive à atteindre Marineford, il n'a pas encore débarqué dans le nouveau monde »

-« Luffy s'est introduit dans Impel Down, pour chercher à faire échapper Ace…mais il a échoué, Impel Down n'est pas si loin de Marineford, il ne s'arrêtera pas sur un échec et laissera encore moins son frère mourir… »

-« Tu m'as l'air bien informé. »

-« Les âmes parlent énormément… »

-« Luffy a ses amis, il fait ses propres choix et je n'ai pas à intervenir »

-« Luffy est encore insouciant…en plus… »

Ren ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce que lui avait dit Ace, quand il était avec lui à Alabasta.

-« Luffy a toutes ses chances de devenir le seigneur de pirate. » Dit Ren en souriant.

Shanks sourit à son tour et posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

-« Effectivement…Gamine, tu es plutôt intéressante comme fille. »

-« Mais je suis pas une gamine à la fin ! » Grogna Ren.

-« La Tenryûbito Ren, petite sœur « adoptive » de Marco, compagne d'Ace, fruit du démon de l'âme… »

-« Comment ? Vous… »

-« De peu de minutes tu aurais fais partie de mon équipage, j'ai vu Marco te sauver ce jour là et j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi une des filles Tenryûbita aurait été déclaré morte suite à une maladie soudaine…Difficile à croire…Les mouettes aussi parlent bien » Rigola Shanks.

Ren gonfla les joues sous l'effet de la moquerie. Shanks rigola un peu mais reprit vite son sérieux.

-« Quelle est ton idée ? »

-« J'en ai pas vraiment…juste… »

Ren fit apparaitre une flamme bleue autour d'elle, permettant aux autres de voir les deux âmes avec elles.

-« Voici l'âme de Thatch…et voici l'âme de Livy…il faut absolument obéir à leurs idées »

-« Livy ? »

-« Hum…celle que vous connaissez…elle ne peut pas monter au ciel comme les autres âmes…Roger lui a donné une dernière mission qui j'espère malgré, tout n'arrivera jamais. »

Shanks fronça les sourcils puis se leva. Il fit quelques part et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ren.

-« Préparer le navire, nous partons pour Marineford ! » Ordonna Shanks.

Ren soupira de soulagement. Le dernier tour était en marche. Maintenant tout se jouait sur l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Il devait sauver Ace ! Ren regarda et vit l'âme de Livy s'agiter, elle lui donna l'autorisation de partir et l'âme obéit aussi vite.

-« Jeune fille, vient donc nous traduire l'âme du cuistot » Demanda Shanks pour essayer de la rassurer un peu

-« Hum ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Non j'ai pas la flemme de répondre aux reviews XD je suis peut-être en vacance mais j'ai des contrôles à faire et à rendre vu que j'ai certain cours à distance, mais je lis bien toutes les reviews et merci beaucoup…avant-dernier chapitre :3**

**Chapitre 14 : Epreuve**

**(Ren n'est pas à Marineford donc pas de guerre vu ^o^ si vous voulez la voir bah regarder les mangas ou l'anime)**

Des cadavres partout. Il était trop tard, Ren ne fit pas attention à ce que disait le marine, laissant le temps à Shanks d'arriver tranquillement et à ses hommes de maitriser les amiraux. Elle s'avança comme une un fantôme vers le corps d'Ace. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui…non…

-« A…ce… »

Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur son corps…non…il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promit. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa main toucha la plaie béante sur le dos d'Ace…Soudain Ren sentit une force la parcourir. Son âme était toujours dans son corps. Ren se concentra encore pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé…Elle était bien là, la jeune fille se souvenu alors de la mission de Livy…celle de protéger Ace. Elle avait empêché l'âme d'Ace de partir. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Marco était là, le regard abattu.

-« Pardon Ren…je… »

-« Shanks ? »

-« Il vient d'obtenir le droit d'avoir le corps d'Ace et d'Oyagi »

Ren chercha du regard le roux qui était devant Barbe Noir l'air sérieux. Teach… Elle le haïssait et maudissait son âme. L'esprit de Thatch passa sous ses yeux pour lui rappeler l'urgence. Ren tira une marche de Marco.

-« Marco, il me faut trois choses, maintenant, dans l'immédiat.»

-« Hein ? »

-« De l'eau de mer, un peu du sang de Luffy et… »

Ren regarda autour d'elle, elle devait reconstituer les faibles, les peurs d'Ace pour que cela marche. Elle allait sûrement le faire plus souffrir que la mort, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une fleur rouge, comme sur l'île où il était né se trouvait dans les plantes de Marineford, elle sourit.

-« Cette fleur. »

-« Ren, maintenant ? »

-« Ace n'est pas encore mort ! »

Marco resta figé devant les paroles de Ren. Ace était pourtant là, devant eux.

-« Marco ! »

-« Marco, écarte (de) toi ! Que te faut-il ? » Demanda Shanks qui avait réglé les problèmes.

-« De l'eau de mer, la fleur là-bas et le sang de Luffy ! »

-« On va t'amener ça, il faut transporter le corps d'Ace sur le bateau, je doute que la Marine apprécie que tu fasses ça ici »

-« Si on bouge le corps d'Ace l' l'âme bougera aussi et il y a des risques qu'elle parte ! Livy n'est plus là, elle ne pourra pas la retenir à nouveau ! »

-« Très bien. »

Shanks soupira et frappa le crane du phénix pour le faire réagir . Il lui lança un « rends-toi utile » puis partit chercher la fleur qu'il fallait. Marco se leva rapidement et chercha partout des échantillons du sang de Luffy. Le souvenir d'Ace mourant dans les bras de Luffy lui revint, il devait y en avoir sur Ace.

-« Ren, regarde sur Ace »

La jeune fille comprit tout de suite et trouva un tissu pour essuyer du sang qui devait mélanger celui des deux frères. Les marines et les autres membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche regardaient Ren et les deux pirates s'agiter sans comprendre. Garp s'approcha du corps d'Ace. Les commandants de Barbe Blanche se placèrent devant lui.

-« Puis-je…le voir une dernière fois ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on- »

Vista ne put finir sa phrase que Ren le coupa.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous voyez Ace. »

Tout le monde la regarda choqué, Marco revint avec un peu d'eau de mer et Shanks avec la fleur. Ren avait tous expliqué à l'Empereur, il savait à quel point ça serait douloureux aussi bien pour Ace que pour Ren. Cette dernière plaça le tissu et la fleur dans l'eau de mer. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup avant de se concentrer.

L'âme de Thatch était là, prête pour l'action. Le corps de Ren tomba à la renverse. Shanks la rattrapa de justesse puis plongea sa main droite dans le bol des divers éléments.

-« Qu'est-ce que… »

-« Marco écoute bien. Fait monter le maximum de monde sur mon navire, mes hommes savent quoi faire, tout est prévu…Cette gamine, elle sait ce qu'elle fait enfin…Livy sait plutôt se qu'elle fait, Ren ne fait qu'exprimer son pouvoir, je pense que la Marine réagira très mal en voyant qu'Ace est en vie, nous n'auront que peu de temps…Nous ne pourrons pas attendre qui que ce soit, alors fait monter tout le monde, le corps de Barbe Blanche aussi et surtout quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu entendes, ne t'arrête pas. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ren et Ace vont souffrir pour défier les lois de la nature, alors n'y prends pas garde, ta sœur est dans mes bras…euh mon bras et je ne la lâcherai que lorsqu'elle sera réveillée »

Marco n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter, il se releva et donna les ordres aux pirates. L'évacuation se faisait tranquillement, vu que les marines escortaient eux aussi les blessés, seul(s) Garp restait là, à regarder.

_-« Ace…Ace…Pardon »_

_-« Cette eau de mer qui peut nous tuer… »_

_La peur, l'angoisse…l'eau de mer est là, elle les entoure, ils suffoquent tous les deux, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. Ace ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, il ne comprend pas pourquoi Ren est ici ? Elle n'était pas à Marineford alors pourquoi ? La mer les écrase, la souffrance se fait ressentir dans leurs corps, une douleur sanglante, leurs membres se déchirent sous la pression. _

_Les crient de douleur…_

_Physique_

Le corps de Ren se mit à saigner, des plaies s'ouvrirent. Shanks appela son médecin de bord qui tenta de soigner chaque plaie le plus rapidement possible. Le roux regarda le corps d'Ace qui n'avait rien. Le fruit de la reconstitution, un échange équivalent, Livy savait très bien qu'on ne peut demander une vie dans une alchimie comme celle-là . Mais il était possible de soigner un corps si on avait empêcher son âme d'en sortir. Cependant, étant une âme, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser son pouvoir, c'est pourquoi elle l'avait confié, pour une seule utilisation, à Ren.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Le corps de Ren cria lui-même de douleur.

_-« Pardon Ace, pardon de te faire souffrir, mais c'est le seul moyen… »_

_L'eau disparut, un visage connu apparu, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. La femme s'approcha, la fleur dans ses cheveux, Ace reconnu sa mère, celle qui n'avait vu que sur des photos. Ren était prête, son corps l'était, la femme s'approcha, une lame s'enfonça dans le corps de Ren. Les larmes coulèrent…la douleur continuait. Ace ne pouvait rien faire, juste regarder._

_La lame se retira pour de nouveau s'enfoncer…_

_Sentimentale _

Le sang de Ren coulait, le médecin faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la maintenir en vie. Les âmes c'était rassemblées autour d'elle et tentaient elles aussi de la soigner, mais avec sa main dans l'eau de mer, elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Garp regardait la scène sans comprendre, il savait que quelque chose se préparait.

-« Accroche-toi gamine. » Chuchota Shanks et pensa Garp.

_La femme disparut à son tour, le corps de Ren était en sang, elle n'allait pas tenir. Ace voulut se diriger vers elle, l'aider, la prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était bloqué, la douleur fusait en lui, rien n'était comparable à cette souffrance, la mort elle-même était plus douce. Soudain, il vit Luffy arriver. Comment ?_

_Luffy ouvrit la bouche, les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Ace et de Ren. Les mots que jamais il ne voulait entendre, surtout pas de la bouche de Luffy. Ces mots qu'ils pensaient, ils les blessaient plus que n'importe qu'elle lame, plus que n'importe quel eau. Luffy les détruisait de l'intérieur. Le plus jeune des D. porta son regard sur Ren, il sourit et se pencha. D'un geste méprisable, il tira ses cheveux et prit son visage entre des mains, puis les reporta sur son cou et commença à les resserrer…il l'étranglait tout en continuant de cracher ses horreurs_

_-« Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde…déchet… »_

_Moral_

Le corps de Ren n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le médecin commença à paniquer, il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui donner de l'oxygène. Des marques bleuâtres apparurent sur son cou. Shanks comprit qu'on l'étranglait.

_Ace voulait réagir face à cela mais il n'arrivait qu'à penser :_

Son corps se débattait…

_Arrête…_

…Saignait…

_Stop…_

…Pleurait…

_Pitié…_

…Souffrait…

_Suffit…_

…Mourrait.

_STOPPPPPPPPPPP !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Une nouvelle ère**

Une flamme orangée sortit d'un seul coup du corps d'Ace. La plaie sur son torse se referma d'un seul coup. Shanks protégea avec son haki le corps de Ren et son médecin alors que Garp s'était écarté surpris par le revirement de situation. Toute la Marine restait estomaquée par ce qu'il voyait sous leurs yeux. Le feu cessa peu à peu pour dévoiler le corps d'Ace, debout, en larmes…mais sa force n'était pas suffisante. Il s'effondra et Shanks le rattrapa de justesse.

-« Shan…ks… »

-« Yassop, retire la main de Ren de ce pot et balance le moi ou tu veux ! » Ordonna Shanks

L'homme obéit, pendant que les autres portèrent délicatement le corps meurtri de Ren. Le roux vérifia que tout le monde était monté sur le navire puis mit Ace sur son épaule avant de se diriger à son tour vers le navire.

-« Akagami (Le roux) ! » Hurla Sengoku

-« La guerre est fini Sengoku, vois-tu, Luffy, Ace, Ren, Law ainsi que les nouveaux rookies…il va falloir s'en méfier, car une nouvelle ère à commencé, celle de la jeunesse, qui pourrait bien réaliser ce que personne n'a encore réussi à faire…trouver le One Piece »

Les camera filmèrent l'avertissement de Shanks, le monde était maintenant au courant.

**^o^**

Le vent soufflait sur l'île. Shanks avait préféré suivre Law et se rendre sur l'île des Amazones, malgré tout, il devait repartir avant que Luffy se réveille. Il avait donc ordonné à son médecin et Law de soigner Ren, puis l'avait confié aux pirates de Barbe Blanche. Avant de partir le roux avait préférer tout expliquer à Marco et Ace. Le brun avait été très mécontent que Shank ait accepté la proposition de Ren.

Shank était parti quelques heures après avoir organisé l'enterrement de Barbe Blanche. Luffy lui c'était réveillé en sursaut. Il avait détruit une partie du sous-marin de Law, cherchant son frère. Il fut d'autant plus choqué de le voir debout, parlant tranquillement avec le phénix.

-« Luffy ? »

-« Aceeeeeeeee » Hurla le petit frère en se jetant dans les bras de son frère ainé.

Ace sourit en voyant son frère, malgré les blessures, il le réprimandant un peu mais le plus jeune s'en moquait. Cependant Luffy n'était pas si bête, il demanda donc à son frère pourquoi il était encore en vie. Ace tenta de lui expliquer simplement mais rien à faire, alors il laissa tomber.

-« Je suis là, alors t'as pas besoin de comprendre » Fini par décréter Ace

Luffy rigola un peu tout en restant collé à son frère. Marco sourit à cette image, ils avaient peut-être perdu leurs père, mais au moins ils avaient toujours Ace. Un des hommes de Law, s'approcha et leur apprit que Ren était en train de se réveiller. Marco acquiesça avec Ace. Luffy essaya de demander qui c'était mais son frère ne lui avait répondu que par un « tu verras ». Il s'approchèrent tous les trois de la chambre, Marco toqua et ils entendirent la voix de Law avant d'entrer.

-« Bon, le mieux c'est que tu évites de bouger » Dit Law

-« Hum ! »

-« Et tache de bloquer ton pouvoir, que les âmes errantes ne te perturbent pas ton sommeil, tu en a besoin »

Law se releva et passa devant les trois pirates.

-« Elle va mieux qu'il y a une semaine, mais il faut éviter tout efforts, le mieux serait qu'elle reste dans le lit au moins jusqu'à ce que sa plaie au ventre cicatrise » Expliqua Law

Marco et Ace acquiescèrent, tandis que Luffy c'était approché de Ren.

-« Yo ! Je suis… »

-« Luffy, je sais »

-« Tu es Ren c'est ça ? »

-« Hum ! Enchanté ! »

-« Enchanté aussi, dis dis, j'ai pas tout compris mais c'est grâce à toi qu'Ace est en vie ? »

-« Un peu… »

-« Tu peux voir les âmes ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Trop cool ! Rejoins mon équipage ! »

-« Luffy ! » Gronda Ace

Marco s'avança et caressa doucement les cheveux de la blessée.

-« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur, tu le sais »

-« Désolé…Ace ? » Appela Ren

Ace arrêta de secouer son frère dans tous les sens et s'approcha de Ren. Elle voulut bouger pour se blottir contre lui, pour se rassurer mais tous lui lancèrent un regard noir, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Ace fit quelques contorsions et réussi à se placer derrière Ren, pour la prendre tranquillement dans ses bras. Ren sourit et se laissa aller contre Ace qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-« Tu nous a fait peur »

-« Hum…Pardon…Mais toi t'as failli trahir deux promesse ! »

-« Une seule, ta promesse je peux la maintenir même en étant mort ! »

Ren gonfla les joues, ce n'était pas juste, elle sentit les mains d'Ace se balader sur la plaie de son ventre.

-« Tu m'en veux ? »

-« Non…Enfin…un peu, mais maintenant non…je suis content que tu n'ai rien » Dit Ace en laissant son visage plonger dans son cou.

Marco sourit en voyant la petite scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Luffy et lui s'assirent chacun sur un coté du lit.

-« Et pour l'équipage ? » Demanda Ren

-« On en a tous beaucoup parlé… » Commença Ace.

-« Quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes les fils d'Oyagi…Alors on a décidé qu'on portera son nom au sommet, les divisions se sont mis par groupe, chaque division doit déjà retourner faire régner la paix sur les territoires de Barbe Blanche, pour rappeler que même sans Oyagi, nous les protégerons… » Continua Marco

-« Ensuite, les divisions d'un même groupe devront se voir régulièrement, le rassemblement total devra se faire à la date de mort d'Oyagi, chaque année… » Finit Ace

Ren se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Ace et Marco baissaient les yeux. Luffy papillonna un peu des paupières puis attira le regard de Ren.

-« Si tu n'y comprends rien t'a qu'à rejoindre mon équipage ! » Déclara Luffy.

Marco et Ace soupirèrent alors que Ren éclata de rire. Luffy était vraiment quelqu'un de particulier. Soudain, Marco posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, Ren soupira et regarda le blond.

-« On va te laisser un peu avec Ace, viens Luffy » Dit Marco en tirant le plus jeune.

Ace et Ren ne comprirent pas bien pourquoi Marco avait eu une soudaine envie d'intimité pour eux. Elle sourit, ce n'était pas si grave, puis un petit souvenir lui revint en tête. Elle se retourna vers Ace.

-« Faut faire attention qu'il drague pas Luffy »

-« C'est trop tard je pense… »

-« De toutes façons, Luffy n'a pas l'air de comprendre »

-« Hum… »

-« Ace~ »

-« Hum ? »

Ren bougea un peu, malgré les avertissements et posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Ace sourit intérieurement en voyant le geste de Ren, il approfondit doucement le baiser. La jeune fille finit par le rompre d'elle-même, ayant une position inconfortable.

-« Tu attendras un peu »

-« J'ai pas le choix… »

-« Faut que tes plaies se soignent… »

-« Ace ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Merci de tenir ta promesse »

-« C'est même pas une promesse valable ton truc ! »

-« Pour moi c'est important » Dit Ren

Ace sourit et redéposa ses lèvres sur celle de Ren. Ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes comprit leurs rapprochements, leurs histoires, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils étaient tous les deux heureux et en vie. Et l'aventure pour trouver le One Piece ne faisait que commencer.

Une nouvelle ère venait de naitre !

_« Promet-moi ceci, promet que tu… promet-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours »_

* * *

**C'est la fin T^T fin de tout, fin de la fic XD après libre cours à votre imagination merci d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici ^o^**

**Bye bye pour peut-être à une prochaine fic**


End file.
